What's Mine Is Mine!
by Platinum Dork
Summary: Yeah I know I haven't been on in like forever or updated any of my stories or nothing,but here's a new story. Hope you guys enjoy it. Plus summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

What's mine is mine!

Summary: Chole Winters has been in the shadow of her older sister Cleopatra who is popular funny, and smart and better than Chole.

Chapter 1

Ugh after listening to Emblem3 song Chole (You're the one I want) just made my day even shittier than before. I actually don't know why I listened to one of my favorite boybands in the world. Yes. I have a lot of favorite boybands that will never notice me or even think about me like I think about them. I mean they will never know that I write fanfiction about them,or dream about them. In all my conversations I talk about them. I'm Chole of you haven't noticed. I write fanfiction about boys that will never notice me ever. I sighed putting my phone up after shutting it down.

Today was the day I finally meet Big Time Rush in their last concert. I won tickets,but I had to take Cleopatra. Yay fun. Note the sarcasm. I did not want her to go because she always get the guys. I hated my sister. "Chooooooole!" Cleopatra sang. Ugh. Bitch. I trotted down stairs and came face to face with Cleopatra the beautiful. I groaned under my breath. "Chole I'm ready." She said all prissy and twirling her hair. She had on shorts and a white tank and sandals. She looked stunning as for me who was wearing jeans,t shirt and gym shoes and my hair was in a ponytail,but my sister had her natural white hair in random twirls and swirls. I felt like I was standing next to a fucking model.

"Let's go." I told her power walking to the door with the car keys. Obviously I wasn't allowed to drive,so I had to wait for her while she flirted with the boy next door. I sighed as I walked up to the old Chevy,unlocked it and hoped my lame ass in the passenger seat. I turned the car on and waited. "I wish she come on." I muttered in a hush whisper.

"Sorry. I took so long." She said sitting in the car with a cheesy ass smile. I mean she had a koolaide smile on her flawless face. I wanted to ouch her square in the jaw. I feigned a smile and turned my head the opposite way. "To the...what are they called again?" She asked. I sighed.

"Big. Time. Rush." I said through clenched teeth. Cleopatra smiled and drove towards the destination.

"To the Big Time Rush." She laughed. "Any rules before we arrive?" Is she being serious.

"Don't look at James. He's mine." She nodded. "That's it." I told her.

"Which is James?" She asked.

"I'M NOT TELLING YOU!" I yelled.

"Fine sheesh." She groaned. I hated her like Queen Elizabeth hates Mary Queen Of Scott.

The rest of the way was quite. No music. No nothing. Just her and me and my hatred for her boiling deep within. I can't believe mom made her go with me. I sat there pouty face until we made it.

An Hour Later:

"We're here." I could cry.

"Yeah we are. I meant to tell you that I have backstage passes with Meet N Greet." She smiled at me. "Come with me." Me. Backstage. With. James. I could hug her,but I didn't. We walked to the back entrance. Cleopatra had the tickets.

"Mhm...come in." He said and she did. I tried to follow,but he stopped me. "No ticket no entry." My mouth fell open. I knew it was too good to be true. She mouthed sorry and went on anyway. She is lucky I have front row tickets. I stomped to the other side and found my seats. I was right there where I could touch James if he reached his hand out.

"Hey sis!" NOOOOO! I shrieked into my head. Why?

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"I met them boys you was talking about. The tall one is cute. We flirted backstage and he gave me his number." NOOOOO! James. My James. Flirted with my worst enemy. "What's with your face?" She asked peering at me closely.

"Nothing." I said angrily. "Nothing at all." The lights went dim and it was finally time for the concert. Kendall and Carlos popped out first and then Logan and James came out next. The first song they sang was Worldwide.

"Who wants to be our worldwide girl?" James asked winking at Cleopatra. She blushed. I was pissed. "How about you beautiful?" No Cleopatra. Why is it always her? My life. James held his hand out for her and she took it. They starteted singing to her. I couldn't take it and I left. As soon as I left the building I ran to the nearest bus stop. I waited there for a minute til the bus came. I wasn't going home. I don't know where I was going.

**_(Platinum Dork: How was it?)_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**(Platinum Dork: Sorry for the late update. Thanks to Kat for the review and follow. You are Awesome. #Fanfictiondoesntdohashtags #awkward.)**_

As soon as the bus pulled off my phone started going off like crazy. I didn't even bother to answer it. I already knew it was my older sister Cleopatra. I didn't have time for her and whatever reaction she had to the amazing boy band Big Time Rush. She was the world wide girl. She was prettier than me. She was Cleopatra. Why does she get the good luck? Why is it that every time I like someone she comes and take them? Why is she even still here? I couldn't stand the fact that she has everything I could ever wish for. She has everything...everything. She's popular with all the guys. Girls envy her including me. Some girls even hated her, GRRR! Why do I think about her when I need to vent? Why? WHy can't I stop asking why? I slapped my forehead causing my horrible brown haired color to swing every where. I stopped and took a breather. I hated my sister. I couldn't stand my sister. I wanted to get rid of my sister, but I couldn't. My phone was getting really annoying so I did the only logical thing anyone would do. I turned it on silent and stuffed it back in my wallet. I stared out the window at how quickly it turned to night and how quickly it became creepy to me. I didn't like it, but I was the one who left the concert. I left because I had gotten angry...no more like pissed at my sister for being who she was. I couldn't stand it. I was invisible. I was the one in her shadow that could never be seen. I was tired of it all, but I couldn't change the fact that we are blood related.

"...op." The bus driver spoke.

"Huh?" I asked dumbly

"Last. Stop." He said slowly with a bored expression. I nodded and exited out the open bus doors. As I left the bus the driver started the bus back and sped off. Oh gee. Thanks. I had a question,but it's okay. I thought sarcastically. I examined my surroundings and the rumbling of my stomach and the screaming voices in my head. It has been exactly five hours twenty three minutes and eight seconds since I left the concert, so why is my stomach growling? I sighed or groaned I'm not really sure. The surroundings of downtown Lance Town is very creepy. I don't even think it's downtown at all. More like the slums. I shivered at the thought.

"No regrets." I muttered as I looked for a McDonald's or something. I had to eat. Not that I'm a fatty or anything..just because. Hopefully I had enough for a meal. I prayed I did. I walked the dark cold streets with minimum street lights in search of food.

"No Regrets." I said over and over. I had none. None once so ever. I checked my phone to see what time it was instead I had a surprisingly number of missed calls, voice mails, texts, and emails. Emails? I ignored them all knowing they could be from only one family Mine. I didn't fell like being bothered by their where are you, why don't you answer, come home, why did you leave your sister, why can't you be more like Cleopatra, why why why. If i do tell them why they won't like it once so ever. To be perfectly honest. They can shove it eat it, regurgitate it. My family...no Cleopatra's family. I just so happen to be the mistake. I felt the depression kick in once I said those words. I couldn't believe I'm actually believing them words Cleopatra's cousin had said to me. It wasn't till then I saw the greatest thing in the world. No not a hotel, but that would be nice. McDonald's. I finally found the billboard that said three more blocks. Wonderful. Not. I screamed which I shouldn't have done because I heard the sirens. Oh No. Cops. I didn't do anything. I thought.

"Well well...What are you doing here? Curfew is up." The cop asked/said with a smirk that meant I'm taking you to your parents.

"I have nowhere to go and I'm starving." I told them honestly. The cop gave me the once over looked to his parent and nodded.

"Okay. We'll take you to the closet fast food place and then put you in a hotel for the night, but you have to promise me one thing." The cop stared me straight in the high. very serious I might add.

"One Thing." I agreed.

"You will go home in the morning and we can both forget about it."

"I have a seven day, so yeah I'll go home in the morning." I told them.

"Fine. Get in. It's our treat."

"Which?" I asked.

"The food and hotel night." I nodded and hopped in the back of the car feeling like a criminal. The cops drove the last three blocks to Micky D's and as promised they bought me food and put me in a hotel room til 12:30. I told them I don't do mornings or afternoons. Then they gave me a huge lecture. Geez. If I wanted a lecture I would have called my parents.

"One more thing." The cops stopped me before I entered the hotel rooms.

"What?: I said annoyed.

"Call your parents. Kay?" I nodded knowing that I'm not going to do that shit at all. Who do they think I am? Mary Sue? I think not.

"Yes sirs in blue that protect and serve our small city." I said with intentions of sarcasm. They two laughed, patted me on the head and left. I slid the crappy card into the crappy slot to go into the shitty room. To my surprise the room was not that shitty and the bed was clean. Surprise surprise. I'm eating crow and the taste is bitter indeed. I sighed crawling into the bed and crying myself to sleep.

Once again as promised the wake up call came and woke me up at 12:00. I gotten ready before 12:30 signed out and left. I caught the first bus to uptown, but I wasn't going home. My phone light turned on to show several new missed calls and texts. I wish they give up. I know it's not from my friends because guess what? I don't have any. I'm a loser. Just in case I forgot to mention that before. I hated how I still felt after a horrible night of sleep.

I still hate my sister.

My parents.

My life.

And I know killing myself won't work, so I'll just have to wheel and deal. It sucks to be me. No one in the whole world has it rougher than me. THe bus dragged to uptown. Usually it'll only take me less than 30 minutes, but it took me an hour.

When I got off the bus I saw James. Out of all people. James from Big Time Rush was standing there on the opposite side of the street with the rest of the guys waiting for the bus. What? Why? I didn't say anything I just went on my way.

"Why am I running away?" I whispered to myself. I felt dumb. This was my one chance to meet them and now I'm running away. Another chance won't even come close to this. I groaned feeling miserable.

"Hey," Some guy called me from behind. Oh no. Oh no. I can't do this. "Cleo?"

"I'M NOT FUCKING CLEOPATRA!" I turned around and yelled in James face. "..." I covered my mouth and ran away.

_**(Platinum Dork: Review and Review! HaPpY HaLlOwEeN! :X) I can't do a pumpkin face! Hahaha!)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**__**  
**_

After running three blocks I had to stop to catch my breath. I remember screaming my head off at James and felt bad, but not as bad as he had when he called me Cleopatra. The name makes bile rise in the back of my throat. I hated her. I hated her so much I wanted her dead. _Dead._ I didn't want her dead. I just wanted her out the way. My way. I couldn't believe my thoughts would turn to try and kill her. I shuddered. Once again without thinking I looked at my phone. An unknown number had popped up with a text.

_I'm sorry. Okay? It just happened. I had no idea that he was James. You know i will never hurt you._

I decided to text back not before turning my location off first though.

_Whose this? How'd you get my number?_

I text. Honestly I had no idea who that was texting me and how they get my number. I wanted to get away from it all, maybe even leave this world. Just as I am thinking about killing myself my phone vibrates in my hand indicating that I have a new text. Maybe it's from that unknown number.

_It's me Cleo. I'm using James phone. I had to get in contact with you somehow. Since you wasn't answering my phone. Can I call you? _A big red light making a annoying buzzing sound goes off in my mind.

_NOPE! You can't. I don't feel like talking to you. This conversation is now over. Now leave me alone._

I shut my phone off and kept walking. Maybe I shouldn't kill myself I think. I know no one will miss me anyway. I sigh at the sad thought. My life sucks.

_**Cleopatra's P.O.V (Surprised?)**_

I thank James as I hand him his phone back. "Thanks James. She hates me more than ever now." I say on the verge of tears. James stands there awkwardly unsure what to do. He doesn't say anything.

"Um..she doesn't hate you per say." Carlos perk up. I give him a stare. Not a scary glare just a normal glare.

"We're taking Carlos." Said Kendall and Logan and they left at incredible speed.

"Well I don't think she hates you. I'm pretty sure she hates me too." I stare at James.

"For what?" I ask.

"For calling you her name. You guys look similar from the back, but then she yelled in my face." James gave me an awkward smile and shrugged.

I didn't say much to James after that. I started walking and he followed. We walked at least four and half blocks before I started feeling hungry. "You hungry?" James asked knowingly. I nodded and we walked to McDonalds. To my surprise and James there was Chloe eating some fries and staring off in space. "There's your sister." James chirped.

"We should get food first before talking to her." James nodded and we headed towards the cashier. We ordered and James offered to pay, but I kept declining him, but he continued to be persistent. I finally gave in and let James buy our lunch. We walked silently and quietly to Chloe. Hopefully she want notice us sitting at the table with her. I smiled in triumph at James as we successfully sat down in front of Chloe who stared...more like glared at the two of us. She sighed angrily, but didn't say anything.

"Chloe, lets talk." I begin.

"I told you this conversation is and will be over. Why can't you get it?" She asks catching a glimpse of James as she stands up. James is sitting there awkward,but he doesn't say anything until. "You get everything and everyone you want. How doubly think I feel when you take the someone I like?" Chloe walks to the trash not before giving us a harsh look on her way out.

"Sorry about that." I smile sympathetically at James. He shrugs it off.

"No big deal." James said offering to take my uneaten meal. I shake my head. I'll just take it home. I sigh and stand up with James and we walk away from McDonald's.

(Platinum Dork:Thanks a bunches I Lurk In Your House a d K-Cat. You guys are the best. I hope you keep on reading and reviewing it would mean a lot to me if you all did. I know it's short...very short but it will be longer just like last chapter and instill try to update regularly. Smile it's almost Thanksgiving. Review)


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

_**Cleopatra'**_**_s P.O.V_**

"I'm sorry this is too awkward for you." I say to James and he looks at me confused. "The whole sister drama. I mean whol knew right?" I ask him. He justt me without saying anything. We walked back towards where we were before and that's when James spoke up.

"I think maybe... Don't get mad,but just lay off of your sisters...erm...crushes. If she likes someone just stay away. If I had a brother who did what you did to Chloe I'll be pissed too. Especially if they were acting clueless. I feel bad for Chloe. So just lay off and she'll come around." James lectured. Wow. James can be smart sometimes. I just thought he was an idiot.

"But she ran away from the concert. She ran away because..." I trailed off realization hitting me like a ton of bricks. James picked me to be the world wide girl not her. I don't think she's pissed at James though.

"Because what?" James asked. His brown...eyes filled with worried.

"Nothing." I say. "Let's hope...I hope she doesn't kill herself." I correct myself and start walking to the only bridge I know she would go to. Abbey Bridge.

(Chloe P.O.V.)

I thought it would be cold on this bridge,but I guess it wasn't even though it was mid fall. It time to say my goodbyes...not that I want to,but I feel like I should. I guess.

"CHOLE!" That wasn't my sisters voice. I turned immediately to see that it was Logan calling my name. How? I didn't even see him coming. I'm so confused. "Don't kill yourself." Logan says when he was close enough to me. He grabbed me before I had a second chance to even think about it. "Why?" He asked panting.

"L-L-L" I could barely say his name. I just stuttered. What the flying hell. Is this a dream? "Logan..." I whispered. He looked up at me.

"Why?" He asked again. I looked behind him and there was Carlos and Kendall pulling the car up to where Logan and I stood away from the bridge slightly. I didn't say anything and he repeated what he said.

"Be...because I'm ugly." My voice was so low he had to strain to hear me.

"Who says?" Logan asked. "To me you're beautiful." I jerked away from his hand trying to reach my face. That's a lie. He's just saying that so I can still be a fan. To be perfectly honest I will always be a fan,but still.

"THAT'S A LIE!" I shouted and Logan looked taken aback. He should be. Spouting his lies to me. The lies that he think I will fall for. "I know I am and so does everyone else. I'm a mistake." I ranted. Logan,Carlos who stepped out the car with Kendall. "I know Cleopatra sent you here!" I continue my shouting. I know my voice will hurt in the morning...if I make it to the morning.

"What?" Logan asked confused. "She didn't. When her and James took off looking for you. Kendall Carlos and I was just riding around and then we saw you here." I stared in disbelief. They expect me to believe that...somehow I did.

"Fine." I huffed. Now what? I'm just supposed to go and be friends with Cleopatra just like that. No way.

"Look Chloe, I know you probably don't believe us,but just don't kill yourself. Okay? Its not worth it." The three looked like they actually cared. They don't even know me.

"Chloe!" Fuck she just had to come with...James.

(PlatinumDork: Yay! Updates! Thank JackieLovesLogan and K-Cat. You guys are awesome as always. Did anyone see Thor? More importantly how do you like the plot twist? Review...thank you I'm also on Wattpad...if anyone cares...HarryHasWings...(Long Pause) Erm...yeah so um...review.)


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5_**

"Chloe!" I hear a familiar voice. Oh no. No no. I can't believe she is coming here. I don't need her. She should just go be happy with the people that will never consider me a part of the Winters household. I feel a pain in my chest, but quickly ignores it when Logan gives me a strange look as Cleopatra runs towards me with open arms. I dodge out the way as she comes close and James stand awkwardly besides the rest of Big Time Rush. I groan. I don't want to do this. Why can't I just jump off the bridge and let that be. I sighed mentally and emotionally. This is annoying. "GO AWAY!" I shouted at Cleopatra.

"No." She surprises me by saying. I am shocked usually she just leaves me alone. "I always leave you alone. Well not this time. We are sisters and _WE ARE _going to work this shit out." My mouth is hanging open at her statement.

"No we aren't. I told you this conversation is _OVER!" _i shriek the over part. Big Time Rush just stand there really awkward not saying a word just watching and waiting. I know I am a mess and I know that this will probably be in one of their songs or whatever. I am 100 percent sure that this will be on the news. I don't give a shit at all.

"Just be honest with me." She says clearly not paying attention to the guys.

"You want honesty." Cleopatra nodds. "Fine! I hate your fucking guts. I want you fucking dead. I can't believe we are even related. I want you out of my way. I hate that you get everything you want. When I like a boy here comes your happy blonde ass coming and taking my crush. I seriously can't even look at you. You make me fucking sick to my damn stomach." By the time I'm finished I am out of breath and the guys are utterly shocked. Even Cleopatra.

"Um...that's a start." I can't hold on to my anger any longer and I slap the fuck out of her making her tumble backwards to the ground. Her blonde hair wrapped around her head and she was holding her cheek. I saw the looks BTR was giving me when I slapped her face. She deserved it though. I can't believe they are taking her side. They don't even know her.

"How can you slap her?" Kendall said crouching next to her.

"You could have hurt her worse." Carlos agree.

"Hey stop bullying her." Logan defends me. James just stand there scratching the back of his neck. The three members of BTR looked at James to be the tie breaker. He sighed.

"I agree with Logan. Leave her alone. It's not any of our business. Let them hash it out." James said clearly annoyed. Kendall and Carlos gasped. "It's not a big deal." While they were talking I felt the pills kick in. Maybe I should have taken more. Why does it feel so good to take a whole bottle and half of depression pills. My vision also started to slip away and I knew what was next. I immediately backed towards the bridge. I was so close. My footing slipped and that's when I felt like I had stopped midway. I opened my eyes to see James. Why? Is James saving me? He's not captain save a hoe. Is he? Of course he's not. He's James. James. My James. James of BTR. The guy I fell for. The guy who loves his dog. The guy who...just save my life and now staring at me. The guy that asked Cleopatra out of all people to be his worldwide girl. Yes I'm still stuck on that. Did he not see my hand? Of course he did.

"Why are you doing this?' He asks pulling me up. I didn't answer.

"Let me go you prick." Oh gosh. I called James a prick. Good he must deserve it. No he doesn't.

"Prick?" He laughed pulling me onto the bridge. James laughing with me? Probably or not. "Never heard that come out of someones mouth who lives in the states. I blushed and looked over at a gaping Cleopatra, a shocked Kendall and Carlos and a smiling Logan. I blushed. No one has ever paid this much attention to me ever. I kind of like it. "Let me ask you a question." James said helping me stand up on my two feet.

"Fine one." I huff crossing my arms.

"Two." He is really convincing.

"Fine." he smiles.

"This bottle..." He holds up the empty bottle of depression and the half empty bottle of that other pill. Shit. "Why?" Is this the same question? Most likely.

"No one wants me around." I whisper so only he can hear.

"That's not true. I would want you around. I want to get to know you better." James whisper just as low and his voice is so soothing. "The second part, I bet your favorite song is Invisible. Am I right?" The hell...He is right. I nod and he smiles in triumph. "I knew it. Let me change that." He whisper even lower. My breathing stops and he laughs some more.

_**(Platinum Dork: I know it has turned dramatically into a sappy love story that rarely happens in real life. Anyway Review and I have dedicated this chapter to my loyal reviewer lol K-Cat14...anyway review. I tried to make this as long as possible,but I don't want to give out too much. I haven't seen Thor either. I really want to.) **_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6_**

Is James flirting with me or is he being nice. I can't tell anymore. My head is throbbing so it's better to go with the second option. I don't want to get my hopes up. I push James away from me and stand to start my walking process. I really hate how Cleopatra and the rest of BTR is staring at me like I grown a third fucking arm. I roll my eyes and start walking away from James. "Hey hey." James run up behind me. "I was still talking aren't we friends...or something." I didn't answer that. I just kept walking. I had no idea where I was going, but I had to get away from that bridge James, Kendall, Carlos, Logan, and that bitch before I try and kill her. Unfortunately James wanted to follow me. Why? I don't know. Do I? No. Yes. Maybe. I don't know. Ugh! So confusing. I try to walk faster than possible, but that wasn't worth me doing so because James was right there with me. He was faster than I gave him credit for. Damn T.V shows. Why did I just blame the television shows? Weird shit is going down. I already know it. "Listen to me for a minute." James stops right in front of me.

"James, no. I know you are just being nice. It's okay. I don't need it." My throat is dry as hell.

"You're lying." James called me out. No he didn't. _Yes he did._

"I'm not!" I yell. He seems unfazed this time. I remember before he seemed shocked. Like I would never do that, but he really shouldn't have called me out my name. James smiled at me. He pushed my forehead lightly and held that smirk.

"Fine. Then I won't say anything while you walk wherever you are going." James implied. With nothing else said James and I walked. I mean we walked. When I was getting tired he picked up the pace.

"It's only three blocks we walked." He laughed. Oh god. Just because James exercise doesn't mean I do.

_**(Cleopatra's P.O.V.)**_

That son of a bitch. How could she take James that fucking easily. I felt Logan's eyes on me. "Yes?" I asked as Kendall and Carlos engaged in unrelated conversation.

"You know what?"He starts and I glare at him slightly.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"You are a bitch. I don't know how anyone can't see past you. True you are pretty, but you are a bitch." Logan tells me. I glare at him. Who does he think he is calling me a bitch? I'm a celebrity. You know how many girls would give to be me? All I had to do was get rid of my younger sister. Telling the relatives that she doesn't want to be bothered, telling our parents she wants to be alone until further notice, but I won't tell Logan this. Please. I can care less about these idiots. Their so lame and their music is shit. I could literally spit on all their albums. The only reason I went is to get inside James. Yes I wanted him. I knew Chloe wanted him and I see why. He's fine as hell.

"Logan what are you talking about?" I asked innocently.

"Don't play that innocent shit with me." I cringe at his words. "I know who you fucking are. Chloe is better than you and you are afraid that your little sister will fucking take your place. Well guess fucking what? You aren't making it any better. She tried to kill herself. I saw the smirk on your face. I'm surprised as hell that Kendall and Carlos can't see you for who you really are. I know you hacked a twitter. I know you hacked her everything, so that you could win those tickets. I saw the whole thing when she was standing there waiting to go in with you, but then gotten turned away." Logan told me. He saw that...so then...did James..."I was wondering why James picked you to be 'Our World Wide' Girl anyway. Then I saw Chloe and everything made sense." Logan continued.

"Whatever." I still play my innocent role. "It's not like you are ever going to see her again." I try to keep my cool, but it's harder done then said.

"I can see your cover is peeling away ever so slowly." I slapped Logan on the face and that's when Kendall and Carlos saw that I wasn't the innocent one here. That I had planned all this shit. Fuck. I thought. "Heh! Now whose the bad guy." Logan smiles at me as Kendall and Carlos ask angry questions and give me glares.

**_(Platinum DOrk: DOUBLE UPDATE! The EMA's were boring unitl Mileys Performance and until I saw ONE DIRECTION! I was like oh ma gosh. Harry looks so fucking amazing. I love him so much. Liam was like oh he's so amazing and hot makes my heart beat too fast Louis and his new hair color looks really good. I'm like seriously in love with them and Zayn...oh wow he looked incredible and Niall...my irish lover. I swear I love them all. I can go on and on about them, but I want. I saw The Wanted, but I'm not a big fan. I wish BTR was on there though :( Wait did they break up or what I need some answers? Review and Thanks so much K-Cat14. I did this double update for you...and myself...and the other readers...Ahem! TinkerBell Peter Pan, but yeah Review and thank you so much. I love reading the reviews. AND OH ONE MORE HAVE YOU HEARD OF JANOSKIANS THEIR AMAZING. I love them, but not like I love ONE DIRECTION!)_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

_**(Before I start the story I have to thank Jackieloveslogan thank you for actually taking the time out to read my wattpad. I was surprised really lol and K-Cat14 for always reviewing. Reading the comments make me smile or laugh. Depends on how funny they are, but I'm glad you are enjoying the story. I must be doing something right. :))**_

_**Chloe P.O.V**_

"Um..." James didn't know how to start this awkward conversation while we waited for the light to change.

"Um?" I pushed. I want to know what he's trying to say at least. I have that right.

"Your sister..." He pauses for a second. We had the light and we walked across the street while James still struggled. To be honest it was amusing. "Does she hate you?" He blurts and averts his gaze. I don't even bother to give him a look.

"Well honestly at first I thought she was trying to become closer and now I just know that was part of the plot. It all makes sense now the family...and everything." I sneak a glance at him and he is staring at me. "Don't run into the wall." I warn him and he dodge the wall with a laugh. I try to stifle a giggle, but it came out sounding like a horse. That's bad.

"Wow that laugh." James laugh harder stopping, so he can hold his sides. I laugh along with him. I try to swat at his arm,but he moves out the way. "You're such a girl." He stands up and wipe the tears from under his eyes. I follow his example.

_We are laughing. _I thought. A smile spread on my face. Is he still feeling sorry for me cause if so I don't need it. I tell myself. James smile at me.

"You know you have a gorgeous smile." He blush. WHOA! James actually blushed for the first time since I have been watching him...when he appeared on t.v. I didn't follow his model history at all. I wish I did.

"whatever." I pick up space and so does he. "Would you stop?" I ask harsher than I intend to.

"What?" James is caught off guard. "I thought we were having such a nice time...erm...walking." James stops in front of me when I didn't meet his gaze.

"I know what this is." I tell gesturing between the two of us. "I know you feel sorry for me and that's why you're hanging out with me. I tried to kill myself and you feel bad." James face turns from confusion to understanding.

"That's not true. Okay I do feel sorry for you, but that's not why I'm hanging out with you." James tell me. He takes a step closer. I push him away and his eyes show hurt for a few seconds.

"When people get close to me...I..." I tried to find the words, but none seem right to put. James didn't even care to not mask his hurt feelings.

"What?" James asked. "That doesn't make any sense. How would you know? Have you ever tried to get close to a person?" His questions throw me off guard.

_No. I haven't. Have you? _I thought and that's what I came up with. Not very smart. Of course he has. He has friends. I mentally slap myself over and over again for being dumb.

"I..." James start.

_**(Platinum Dork: CLIFFY! Its short OMG! Why? I'm doing this chapter over my phone...so yeah...sorry for any misspelled words. Grammar Nazi's I welcome you with open arms. OKAY GUYS! Who likes Emblem3. I love Weasley, but I will wait for him to turn 18 casue I don't want to be like a huge perv.)**_

_** Review)**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

_**(Do you all like the double updates? Cause if not I can stop them and go back to my daily..every day almost update?)**_

"I..." James searched for more words. I just waited for him to say something, but he didn't he just stood there awkwardly. I sighed.

"James...you don't have to. I'm sorry." I apologized. He looked taken aback. I didn't know what to say after that. We stood in awkward silence for a mere few minutes. "James..."

"Chloe..." We say at the same time and laugh. How awkward. I wait for him to say something. "Well I'll go first. Hahaha." He scratched his head. "I'm not trying to pity you or anything. I honestly want to get to know you. The real you. Not the one Cleopatra painted of you." He looked away quickly as if not say that.

"What?" I asked stepping into his personal space. He looked more uncomfortable then when I yelled at him in his face.

"(sigh) Look." He sighed. "I'm not saying anything." He said and I gave him my best glare. "BUT...She said that you was antisocial and hated us...BTR." He says looking at his feet and kicking a rock. My facial expression of anger and rage turned into something different hatred. I knew I hated her for a reason.

"I never said I hated you guys. I love you guys...err...the band." I try to correct, but he was already staring at me with a stupid smile. Gosh. Seriously? He's incredible...nice...nevermind.

"Aww you are so sweeet." He grinned pulling me into a hug. "I like you too...sort of..." He said stepping back a little. Wow...

_**(Cleopatra?)**_

Logan and the guys had already left me standing on the bridge. Do they not see that I am better than Chloe? i MA FUCKING CLEOPATRA! I'm like famous. Hello Cleopatra of the Nile. Cesar. I'm super awesome. I can't believe they left me for HER! Her! I have to do something. I have to...I know exactly where they are. I laugh evilly at my sisters expense. She didn't make it far at all. I ran the same way the two of them did. I saw them hugged up and laughing. I was burning inside. My jealousy was at it's max. I was about to walk up to them and give Chloe a piece of my mind, but suddenly I was grabbed by the shoulder.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I turned around to see Logan grabbing my shoulder. Really?

"Can I help you?" I ask rudely since he was alone. I shoved him away from me.

"You can. Leave them alone or else." Oh no a threat by Logan himself.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes.

"I mean it. If you don't leave them alone I'll ruin you." I stared at him not believing the words.

"Fuck you Logan ass." I spat.

"No thank you. I prefer girls with a little more class." He stated and walks away. Did he just...and walked away. No one walks away from Cleopatra Winters. He don't know me.

(_**Platinum Dork: How do you all like Cleopatra's behavior? Hahahahaha. I have to admit somethng I totally use Chloe the song to come up with Chloe's name from Emblem3...Hahahaha. K-Cat14 thanks for the review and once again Do you like the double updates...? And should I keep doing these Authors Note at the bottom? I can stop if it's annoying. Review as always it's much appreciated and one more thing who watches Total Divas?)**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

"LOGAN!" I shriek as I watch him leave. "YOU DON'T WALK AWAY FROM ME." I scream I don't care if I'm getting weird ass looks from people on the street. Logan continued to walk at a normal pace and I was the one power walking. Gosh! I hate Logan at this moment. Logan decided to stop,but I wasn't paying attention and I ran smack dab into his back. Fuck that hurts.

"Please Cleopatra. We both know you are wasting you breath and my time. I have better things to do than play the blame game with you." My mouth hung open at his words. I knew people were watching so I decided to do the only thing I know. Cry. I faked cried and I heard the whispers. "Who does he think he is?" "I feel so sorry for her." I stared at Logan and wiped the tears from my face. He looked unfazed. Why? Who the fuck..."Give it a rest." Logan said. "I'm tired of your shit and I only knew you not even a whole entire day yet." I didn't say anything. "By the way. Go to hell." With that Logan left and I had a tantrum. No-one dares to talk like that to me. Just because he's in some shit band means nothing.

I AM CLEOPATRA!

I AM CLEOPATRA!

I AM CLEOPATRA!

I jump and kick things. My blonde hair going everywhere,but I don't care. I have a tantrum till I'm tired. Fuck this. Fuck Chloe. Fuck Big Time Rush! Fuck them to he'll! I find some vase and throw it against the brick wall. Then I run towards Chloe and James who is walking. I will make sure they never ever be together. Ok smiled villainous to myself. I'm so perfect. I think just before I reach James.

(OH NO OTS SHORT! I thought i did a double update yesterday,but I didn't. I will make it up to you guys! Guys I'm super glad that you all like it K-Cat14 and jackieloveslogan. I read both of your guys story. I loved it. Go read K-Cat14 on here and Jackie_rusher_girl on wattpad. You want regret it. Yay thanks Ashley for following this story. Now review and I will try to double update soon...I mean post another chapter soon.)


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

_**(Sorry i didny do my dpuble update. So many things happen,but its okay now. BEres chapter ten. Always remember to review. Im surprised this had gotten so many reads surprised!)**_

**Chloe P.O.V.**

I watched as Cleopatra ran up to James and whispered something in his era. He listened intently,bit then his facial expression changed. He shook hjs head,but didnt look at me. Was it abput me? I wondered nervously. Did she tell him about the time i pissed my pants? It was once. I was so scared. It was on Halloween for crying out loud. I hope she didnt tell him that. I'll die of embrassment. Cleopatra left shortly afterwards and James was still staring into space. Should...

"What she say?" I asled nervously praying she didn't tell him when i pissed my pants.

James was silent a moment before he ran his hand thrpugh his hair. "She told me..." i interrupted him. I just couldn't hold it in.

"It was once okay?" I stated and James looked at me confusion clear in his brown eyes. "I was scared and it was Halloween. I mean ot just started running down my leg. It wouldn't stop. That night was so embrassing."

"W-what? Halloween doesn't have anything to do with it. Now I'm curious." He smirked.

"Oh...then...what?" I asked feeling stupid.

"She told me that you have a grudgeagainst her from the concert yestersay. Wow that was yesterday...time sure does flies by." James sounded as if he was talking to himself. I looked at my phone. It was ten in the morning. Wow. It has been a long night. I also noticed the voicemails,mkssed calls,and texts that will never get a reply back.

"Shes a liar. You have to stop believing every word she says. She's the devil James." I blurted and he looked surprised.

"I was also going to say i didn't believe her and Logan probably already text me that." James shrug. Sure enough Logan did text him everything i said after i said it. His phone indicated a new text and he checked it. "Logan." He laughed. His laugh is not at all like his laugh on t.v. i blushed. I couldn't help it. So much has happened.

"I lobe you James." OH MY GOD! Did i just say that? James gave me a questioning look. Please please,i beg he didnt hear that. My life would be fucked.

"Um...what?" Thank you god.

"Nothing." I started walking fast,buy James caught up. I didn't bother to stop at all.

"No. Tell me what you said." James kept pressing the issue. I shook my head violently. My brown hair all over the place. "Tell me." Nope. No. Not gonna happen. I told myself.

"Fine." I stopped and turned towards James. He stopped right before running into me.

"Im listening." I know he beard me.

"I said I LOVE JELLYBEANS!" I yelled getting a weird look from an old couple looking our way. James smiled and shook his head.

"Fine. I'll take that." He said walkkmg next to me. This is so new yet it feels right. Somehow.

**Cleopatra**

I've been following these asses for half hour it seems. All they did was laugh for a moment.

"I love you James." What? How bold and stupid. James looked shocked as hell. Ha! She looks like she can kill over at any minute now. I laughed at her expense. I didn't hear the rest cause she started powering walking. James easily caught up with no problem. James is tall. I hate him so much. He totally blew me off for HER! Grrr. I followed them quietly,but this is fucking downtown Lance Town. Really? I followed closely then all of a sudden she was yelling ablut jelly beans. Why? Bitch! I told James that she was a whore and he ignored me. Why? Who the hell does he think he...

"Leave them alone." Gah! Logan scared the shit outta me.

"Fuck off."

"Telling me to fuck off. Childish. Even more childish following my best friend around. Pathetic. Which describes you." Logan is fuckimg with my nerves.

"I dont have time for you. I have to ruin her. Like i will ruin you."

"Sweety youre already ruined." Logan is trying to treat me.

"Please. Don't you have a girlfriend or boyfriend to fuck."

Logan laughed. "If you're saying I'm gay. You are wrong. And yes. Matter of fact i do,but she's with her parents and relatives." Logan smirked.

"Leave. Me. Alone." I said through clenched teeth.

"Leave James and Chloe alone." Logan strikes back. For the love of gold.

(Platinum Dork: Hello lovelies. Thank you as always for reviewing. K-Cat14 and Jackieloveslogan. Yes Cleopatra is certainly a bitch. I based her off one of my ex best friend. We arent friends anymore for reasons that doesnt need to be out there. Does the spacing looks weird...it looks weird on mine...i don't know why. That happened to me on wattpad also...I have changed my name on there. I was thinking about changing it on here...also...I know im like super late...but whats your favorite boy bands besides BTR. Just curious...and fave song...just curiosu. Review.)


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

_**Logan's P.O.V**_

I wish Cleopatra leaves the two of them alone. I can't stand when hateful people try to ruin's one relationship. It's downright disgusting. I sighed as I saw a blonde haired recognizable Cleopatra sauntered behind a wall. I watched from the car that Kendall and Carlos left me in. Lately they have been spending a lot of time together, but I don't let that bother me. I get out the car locking it praying that Kendall still have the car keys and follow her closely, but without being noticed. I spot her going to James and Chloe. She whispers something in James ear, but it appears he isn't listening. I roll my eyes at her. I say something to her and she gets scared. We have our conversation and I treat her life.

" .Alone." I finally say and make her believe I have walked away, but I didn't. Cleopatra is fuming at the mouth and then she starts another little tantrum. Saying things I can barely make out.

"FUCK YOU LOGAN!" She screams. Ah the screams of a woman. I smile to myself. My phone vibrates against my leg. Shit it's Diamond. Probably wants me to watch those bad ass kids of hers. I can't believe I offered to be the father. I sighed and answered.

"Yeah babe." I say coldly.

"Nothing you ass." She yells.

"Look I'm already dealing with one psycho bitch. I don't need another." I told her into the phone.

"Don't start with me Logan. I'm tired of this." Then she hangs up. I text James telling him that Cleopatra is the devil and what not. Then I turn my phone off. I turned the corner to make sure she is still having a baby fit. She is which is very amusing.

_**Chloe P.O.V**_

"What's your favorite song?" I ask James as we sit in Dunkin Donuts drinking coffee and eating Donuts...duh. I offered to pay, but he was like he wanted to take me out and here we are.

"My favorite song..Hmmm...Cover Girl." He blushes. Cover Girl? Why?

"Why?" I ask. He sips his mocha before answering me.

"Because...just because...Why do you like Dunkin Donuts instead of Starbucks? They have the same thing." James changed the subject.

"How dare you." I gasp. "Dunkin Donuts is like the best. Their coffee is better and I'll rather have two D's on my cup than drink that shit." I told him.

"SO double D's?" He smiled. I don't get why he's smiling. "I knew it." Oh.

"You're such a perv." I playfully smack his arm. He laughs.

"Just messing around. Since you love me and all." I blushed at the mention of that.

"I didn't say that." He laughed some more. I think maybe...I am in love with James...since...2010...maybe...I think as I watch him watch me watch him.

"What?" He asks after our staring match that seems to last longer than a minute. "You're wondering how the hell am I this sexy?" He mocks me.

"No way in hell." I blush and tried to lie. Lately I been blushing a lot around James since we started to talk...

James didn't say anything. He moved his chair around so he could sit next to me.

"What are you doing?" I ask him as he keeps getting closer. This is foreign and new to me. I never expected this to happen in life...or ever.

_**(Platinum Dork: Woooooah! No drama...mostly...hahah Diamond is one o my characters and she's also in one of my stories...anywhoo...um...HENDERSON1993 thanks for the review. I'm super glad you like the drama. I too like drama...not my own, but...anyway...K-Cat14 as always I love it when you review...and I never heard of IM5 I might check them out though...Once again this is short...Why do I always do that? ANyway...as always...DOUBLE UPDATE! Your Welcome...Because I love that you love this. I must be doing something right. De ja vu...I said that already ready...wow okay I'm done blabbering. Review thank you.)**_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Chloe P.O.V

"James what are you..." i asked befroe I was rudely interrupted by him kissing me. I never been kissed before nevertheless by James. The kiss lasted longer than what I expect. My first kiss. I have always wondered what it would be like to be kissed. It felt really great. James lips was soft and he tasted really sweet. His tongue moved like he was a professional in this. Well duh, he must be a professional. He has kissed numerous of girls. My mouth moved on its own following James in sync. I was still frozen in shocked,but somehow my eyes wouldn't blink. I just stared at James. Shortly after James stopped the kiss. I was still frozen. Mouth still open and eyes bugging out. The fuck just happened? I think.

"I'm sorry." James said jumping back to his orginal seat. I Chloe Winters, had my first kiss in Dunkin Donuts. I am the happiest girl in the world,but my reaction was the complete opposite.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Sometimes my mouth has a mind of its own. I ran out the place as his reaction turned quickly to surprised. Seconds later he was right behind me.

"Chloe. I said i was sorry." James practically begs for my forgiveness. I just shook my head. If i say anything i might just ruin it...again. "Chloe say something." He begs and stood right in front of me making me stop in my tracks.

"..." No words would come out my mouth.

"Was it that bad?" He asked his eyes full of hurt. Damn. James is my weakness.

"No. It wasn't bad...in fact...it was wonderful." I say trying not to emphasize the word wonderful and try to hide my excitment. Infelt giddy inside. James lips turned into a wide smile. Damn i love him. What?

"Well good. I might just have to kiss you again." He smiled.

"I might have to take you up on that offer." I blurt. James gave me a knowimg smile making me blush. He grabbbed my hand and intwined his fingers with mine. We walked in comfortable silence...until Cleopatra popped the fuck out. Where does she come from? James must be thinking the ame cause his expression turned from surprised to pure disgust.

"Hello Princess Chloe and Master James." She smirked. Her fsce turning hatred as she stared at us. "I remember that I ALWAYS get the hot giy and I ALWAYS win." She spat. pissed? Did I care? No. Should I care? No.

"What the fuck do you want?" I shouted. James holding my hand tightly.

"I came to win. I always hated your bitch ass.. I can not stand you." She said making sure I hear the hatred in every word she says.

"You're not gonna win. Games over." James said surprisingly. She laughed a wicked laugh.

"I always win." With that said she left.

"I hope she gets hit by a fucking truck." I thought.

"Chloe!" James gasped in shock.

"I thought I said that in my head." I blush. He laughs and shakes his head.

PLATINUM DORK: SORRRY I DIDN'T UPDATE. WAS BUSY. ANYWAY I HAD A INTERVEIW TODAY AND I WENT. I HOPE I GET THE JOB. I REALLY DO. ANYWAY HERE'S THE UPDATE. I MIGHT TRIPHLE UPDATE TODAY,BIT I'M NOT SURE. ALSO I KNOW THIS IS SOUNDING BAD,BUT IF YOU WANT TO YOU CAN READ MY OTHER STPRIES(mostly one direction fanfic) MY NAME I CHANGED IT AGAIN IS NADIAMASLOWSTYLES YES! LOVE IT ME TOO. TELL ME WHAT Y'ALL THINK ABKUT CLEOPATRA AND WHY WOULD SHE CALL JAMES MASTER? MHMM...THERES SO MUCH MORE TO THIS THAT MEETS THE EYE...WAHAHAHAHAHA.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Cleopatra P.O.V

Just when I decided to see James and Chloe blooming relationship I get a text from Logan. How did he get my number? Then I remembered giving it to him in my pursuit of James. James had what I wanted fame,money,everything and everyone at his feet,and most importantly fame. I wanted his fame to make me famous. The text from Logan was incredibly loud.

'You are a disgusting Bitch. You need to stop meddling.' Me being who I am, I forwarded to James.

'Huh?' Was what he replied.

'Don't be stupid. Logan called me gross and I wanted to tell you that I will tell Chloe your dirty little secret.' I threatened.

'You wouldn't.' I laughed at tbe meaningless words.

'I would trust me.' Then I shut my phone off. James poor James. You're ablut to find out what it means to Fuck with Cleopatra. Your little secret is mine to share with whomever I want. I laugh evilly as I see James and said sister walking and laughing and KISSING! What? She was supposed to die a virgin. That means lips too. Oh fuck no. Now I have to tell her.

After I tell James and said sister I always win and I turned into an alley and started texting away feverishly not before hearing Chloes last word.

"I hope a fucking truck hits her." I laugh to myself and text.

JAMES SECRET WILL BE ON THE MORNING TEXT WHEN YOU WAKE UP! I shouted in my head. This is perfect.

I stayed in the alley a little longer than expected. Some guy emerged from the shadows eyeing me up and down like a delicious piece of meat. Um...no...and ew. I think.

"Sup baby." He slurs. Oh fuck he's drunk. "What's a pretty girl like you doing here?" He inched closer to me and I kept gping backwards to the street where James and her was earlier. I hadn't realized that it was dark outside. "Don't run." I ran in a panoc and he followed me. I would never wish this on my wprst enemy or Chloe even. I ran for my life. "BITCH I TOLD YOU TO GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" He screamed at me as I continied to run for my life. running toward my house. My dad will handle him. Yeah he will. I know he will. "I LOVE YOU HONEY!" No no no no. I ran and tripped over a small metal object and smacked my head on a car door.

"Fuck!" I blurt. Good thing I wasn't bleeding I turned my phone flashlight on and it was only a red mark. Jeez.

"I'M SO CLOSE. I WANT TO COME ON YOUR PRETTY LITTLE ASS!" Fuck.I forgot about him. I stood up abruptly which was a bad idea cause I gptten dizzy. "BABY!" He was close. I could see him. After my dizzy spell was over. I ran just as I had start running a hand pulled me.

No he got me.

Its over.

I'm so sorry.

I love my sister so much. Tears began and my mouth moved on its own.

"HELP SOMEBODY HE'S RAP-" I was cut off by a large hand covering my mouth.

I can't go out like this without apologizing to Chole.

I kicked him in the gut with the back of my foot and then kicked him in the nuts repeatedly.

"Fuck stop." That voice.

"Oh my god Logan. I'm so sorry. I thought you was that guy trying to atttack me." My words come out in a rush and I'm crying with joy and hurt and everything.

"Its okay. I know you needed help when your face smacked against that car. How did you not see that?" He asks clutching his balls. "This doesn't change. I still hate ypu. You are still a bitch though." Wow just when I was about to thank him he says some shit like that.

"Thanks ass. I could have done it without your help." I spat knowing every word I said was a lie. He smirked.

"Let me walk you home Bitch." He said. "No matter what you are a woman forst. Now come one before I change my mind and go get him back for you."

"I'm coming!" I followed him. "I wasn't scared." I lie.

"And I'm the Queen of England." He says sacrastically. I hate him. But now that I am out of harms way. I take back everything I said. I will ruin her. And James too of course.

PLATINUM DORK: HEY LOVELIES THANKS FOR REVIEWING AND AS ALWAYS YOU GUYS ARE GORG. I TRIED TO DO A DOUBLE UPDATE FOR THE SAME DAY,BUT ITS 12:21 AM HERE (MIDWEST TIME) SO YEAH. TOMORROW...TODAY IS SUNDAY SO HOW DID EVERYONS WEEKEND GO. MINE WAS OKAY. SHORT. COLD. WINTER GAAAAH I HATE WINTER. I HATE SNOW. I HATE...SNOW...SNOW...COLD...THANKFULLY IT HASN'T SNOWED HERE,SO I'M PRAYING IT WON'T AND THE WINTER HASN'T BEEN TOO COLD. IT HAS BEEN FORGIVING LATELY. ANYWAY HOW DID YOU LIKE THIS CHAPPIE? AND I KNOW MOST OF YOU GUYS AREN'T DIRECTIONERS BUT AFTE IS LIKE INCREDIBLE. SHE'S STILL WORKING ON THREE AND WOW ITS LIKE AMAZING. SECONDLY YOU ALL SHOULD READ SLAVE TO THE GEEK BY CHEEKYCHAPS AND LETS ROCK BY JACKIE_RUSHER_GIRL HER STORY IS AMAZING. I LOVE IT AND THESE STORIES ARE ON WATTPAD YES! SLAVE TO THE GEEK IS NOT A DIRECTIONER STORY ITS A NORMAL STORY AND THE GUY ALEX IS HOT. ONE MORE THING THERES ANLTHER ONE BUT ITS ON HERE HIS NAME IS FROSTYFREEZEYFREEZE54 READ HIS STORY RK FELINE FIASCO TRUST ME ITS NOT ABOUT CATS AT ALL AND ITS A TWP SEASPN THING. Enough of mr babbling. I lobe you guys. Yes lobe cuz without you this stpry would just be another thing in my head. Thanks guys. Okay I'm done...


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

CHLOE P.O.V

"Well James." I say feeling kind of awkward as James and I stood on my front porch. I haven't been home since that day I ran away. Everything happened so fast. I can't believe I met BTR kissed James almost killed myself...and you know the rest. Honestly I'm still surprised James even is still talking to me after I yelled at him several times and all before the week was over. Now it's night and James insisted I go home and tell my parents. They wouldn't beleive me if I was sinking in lava and being burned to death in their face. I sighed. "This is me." I muttered trying to remember from what I watched on those cheesy ass teen shows. Ugh.

"Sure is. My ride should be here,but I have to tell you something." James stared at his feet as he spoke. He's going to dump me. Wait were we even dating? Good question. James sighed and ran a hand through his hair. I want to do that. "Cleopatra has some dirt on me about my child hood. It's not pretty,but I still want to be with you. I love you. I'm not a playboy as I was betrayed on The show. I'm really a nice guy. I really do care for you. I never met anyone like you. I want to be with you,but I'm that if I tell you. You will leave me." James said breathing heavily. I stared at James trying to figure out what to say. After a moment of silence I spoke.

"James,you took all my baggage. You know the whole killing myself thing. Even though Cleopatra is a bitch,but you stayed with me. James whatever it is I'm sure its not that bad. I will always be with you no matter what. I'm pretty sure you know I love you already." I smiled making him smile. I felt something lift off me and it was his hand moving away from my back. When did he..? I trailed off.

JAMES P.O.V

"Chloe you are special,but it's horrible." I tell her and she nods. I'm not so confident any more that she will saty with me after I say what I need too. I took in a deep breath and let out. She waited patiently for me to speak. "Chloe...I run...I mean ran..."

"FUCK YOUR ASS LOGAN!" Cleopatra? What? Chloe and I turned our heads towards Cleopatra walking with LOGAN?! "I could walk myself home."

"So its fine if I..." His eyes locked with ours. "Hey guys." He said walking over to Chloe and giving her hug. We bumped fists. Logan gave me a knowing look and I nodded. He sighed.

"Cleopatra you're a whore. You a bitch that should go fuck yourself to hell." Logan said,but he wasn't done just yet. "Cleopatra you're just extra. No one has time for your petty ass shit. Why don't you just grow the hell up and act like a young lady." Logan, Chloe and I watchrd as Cleopatra stormed i the house cussing her way to the door.

"Fuck you." She said before opening the door to reveal a very pissed off Wesley Keaton. No I'm just kidding. It was really Austin Mahone. Okay no it was her father.

"Shit." Logan and I muttered under lur breathes at the same time. I looked over at Chloe who looked beyond annoyed. Family conflicts. Their dad didn't say anything as he glared at the four of us.

LOGAN P.O.V

Fuck. Her dad is like bigger than our manager and that says something. I looked over at James who was watching Chloe with panick in hjs eyes. Cleopatra looked scared as shit. Thats what she gets. Chloe looked unfazed. Why? Fuck shit. I hope her dad didn't hear me call Cleopatra those names like whore and bitch. I meant it in the nicest way possible. Just then Kendall and Carlos pulled up blaring Justin Timberlake TKO.

"Get in guys. By guys I mean James and Logan." Kendall shouted. He looked as if he was drunk. Again fuck. I tried to glare at him,but I guess it was to dark and James ignored them completely still watching Chloe watch her father.

"All of you." Damn her dad spoke. His voice was gravely and scary as hell. "Inside." We all nodded except for Chloe. Kendall and Carlos stumbled behind us laughing and what not great. I hope Carlos don't say...

"How do you know these two?" He asked us all interrupting my thoughts. I prayed neither Kendall or Carlos say a word. I knew James wasn't or Chloe.

"We met Chloe trying to kill herself." Carlos slurred. FUCK! Why did he...Her fathers eyes went wide as a Japanese characters eyes could go and I could see the hurt in them. "And Cleopatra..."

"JAMES RUNS A HAREM!" Cleopatra shouted. Chloe snapped her head towards James. James looked panicked...no trapped.

Bitch. I mouthed in her direction and she smirked.

PLATINUM DORK: WHOA! SUPER ASS. WHAT DO YOU ALL THINK OF CLEOPATRA? JAMES? WHAT SHOULD BE THERE SHIP NAMES? CLAMES CHLOE AND JAMES UNLESS YOU SHIP CLEOPATRA AND JAMES SO...WHAT DO YOU THINK. LIST SOME SHIP NAMES AND BEST ONE GETS NEXT CHAPTER DECIDATED TO THEM. THANK YOU K-CAT14 FOR REVIEWING. AND JACKIELOVESLOGAN YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME. REVIEW SOME SHIP NAMES AND I WON'T BE ABLE TO UPDATE TIL TUESDAY MORNING. SOWWY. FAMILY ISSUES. ANYWAY...READ...REVIEW LOVE)

This has been a PlatinumDork A.K.A Nadia production©®™


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Chloe P.O.V

"JAMES RUN A HAREM!" Cleopatra shouted with a smug smirk spread across her perfect lips. What? Logan was looking at me and So waa James. I looked at my dad and he was fuming at Cleopatra then James and then me. Kendall and Carlos sit lazily on the chair. I think they might be in drunk slumber...James runs a harem. Is that what he was trying to tell me? Why do I feel like my chest has been ripped out and stomped on. I hate this feeling. I can't believe this. James stared at me with worry in his features. "Go on." Cleopatra scoffed. "Tell her." She demanded.

"Cleopatra." Dad warn,but as usual she ignored him. Dad was the only one on my side. He knew how much of a bitch she really was.

"NO JAMES FUCKING TELL HER!" she screams,her face turning red as hell. Dad gritted his teeth glaring at her. His anger was not directed at James,but at Cleopatra instead.

Okay so what? He runs a harem. What's wrong with that? What is a harem anyway?

"Shut the Fuck up Cleopatra!" Surprising everyone mom yells at her coming downstairs. "Chloe are you Okay?" Mom rushes to me squeezing me tightly. Cleopatras face is turned into pure disgust. "Baby don't scare me like that. I misses you so much." She hugs me once before eyeing a sleeping Kendall and Carlos a Angry Logan and a hurt James. She eyes James for such a long time. "Boyfriend?" She asks Cleopatra.

"No." James speak up. "I'm...Chloe's." He says full of confidence that it makes my heart swell. I'm his girlfriend. I'm so happy. Cleopatra glared at him. Her eyes full of venom and hate.

"Chloe...its..."James put his hands through his hair. I noticed that he only does that when he's in a tight spot. James was unsure of how to continue.

"It's fine." I told James. "It's not that important. It's in the past right?" I smiled.

"N-no." James stuttered. My face fell. What? "I mean...that's how...its only here...I don't know why...but...my friends had convinced me to buy it."

PLATINUM DORK: HELLO! HOW ARE YOU ALL? DID YOU MISS ME?

Kendall: No.

...OKAY THEN...AWKWARD...ANYWAY THIS CHAPTER MIGHT BE HORRIBLE...BUT YEAH I JUST WANTED TO SHOW THE TROUBLES THEY ARE GOING TO GO THROUGH,BUT THERE'S MORE!

REVIEW...

*insert witty comeback*


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

(PLATINUM DORK: I FORGOT TO DEDICATE LAST CHAPTER TO THE WINNER! HONESTLY I CAN BE SUCH A SAPZ. ANYWAY...I COULDN'T CHOOSE BETWEEN THE TWO...BECAUSE I REALLY LIKED KCATS IDEA OF JOE PRONOUNCED JOEY AND JACKIELOVESLOGAN MESLOE SO YEAH! YOU BOTH GET THIS CHAPTER AND LAST DEDICATED TO YOU TWO! ON ANOTHER NOTE DOOOOOOOOUUUUUBBBBLLLLLEEEEE UPDAAAAAAAAAAAATE!)

"James you might as well tell her." Logan says to James putting his hand on his shoulder and glaring at Cleopatra. "Since she won't shutup about it." Logan eyes me carefully and so is James and my parents.

"Chloe..." He starts watching me. Watching me to see if I would judge him. To see if I will still love him. To see if I can look past this. To see if I truly cared. "It was a dare and at the time it seemed like a good idea. I figured I wouldn't be in love ever,so why not." He paused waiting for my reaction. It seems they were all waiting for my reaction. I kept my poker face on. Showing no emotions not even through my eyes. He sighed before speaking. "But...since I met you. I was going to get rid of it once..." He gestured between us. "...we were official." My eyes widen in surprise. We were official.

It was my time to sigh.

Sigh.

"James that's fine. Like I already said." I smiled at James. Who knew James would take my baggage so I can take his. James stared at me in disbelief as with everyone else. Cleopatra fumed with Hatred. I can literally see the hate ooze off her perfect self.

"Really?" Cleopatra stood up and so did my mom. "Fucking really?" She shouted.

""Maybe if you were a better sister this wouldn't happen." Mom yells in Cleopatra face. "I'm sorry sweetie. We should have never believed her. I'm sorry. All these years. I misses you so much." Mom squeezes me tightly. Dad just shook his head.

Now all is good and everyone sees Cleopatra for who she is.

Who the hell am I kidding.

JAMES'S P.O.V

Chloe took this like it was nothing and she smiled. I was feeling super happy until Cleopatra opened her mouth. Why can't she except the fact that Chloe is happy now.l,but I forgot that she always has to win no matter what. Just when I was about to open my mouth Cleopatra lunged for Chloe. Chloe surprised us all by knocking her sister right in the jaw. It was all so fast I had to keep 6/my eyes peeled open. Everyone jumped up and was holding the two sisters apart. Maybe if I haven't been in my own world I would have noticed the way Cleopatra was sending me death glares. However I wouldn't have cared.

"Maybe we should leave." Logan said kicking Carlos and Kendall awake. I nodded in agreement.

"Bye Mr and Mrs. Winters. Bye Chloe." I waves goodbye rushing out with Logan and the guys.

"BYE JAMES. BYE LOGAN. AND TELL THEM TWO DRUNKS I SAID BYE!" She shouted as we were next ro the car. I looked back and saw Chloe. You know like in the movies when they only see each other. Well that's how I felt and judging by the way she stared back at me she too felt it. She quickly turned around and went back inside. I smiled to myself.

Only her.

"Only her what?" Logan piped up once he was seated in the drivers seat and I in the passenger side.

"Uh...nothing." I say quickly not looking at Logan. We sit in silence for the rest of the ride to the hotel.

CLEOPATRA P.O.V

"The Fuck. I have been good to her." I blow up as soon as them assholes leave. My moms face is red from yelling at me and I'm pretty sure mine is too. "She's the one being difficult." Chloe was just about to open that thing she calls her mouth.

"You haven't. The only thing you did was keep your mom away from her. You tried to do that with me,but it didn't work." Dad looks at me with disgust. DISGUST! I never been looked at like that before EVER! I want to scream and hide and scream. I want to...I want...

SLAP!

(PLATINUM DORK: HEY DOUBLE UPDATE. UNLESS YOU READ THE UPPER PART. YOU CAN SKIP THIS UNLESS YOU WANT TO READ MY RAMBLINHS ABOUT NOTHING! KATY PERRY NEW SONG UNCONDITIONALLY I LOOOVE THAT SONG! AND IF YOU GUYS EVER WANT TO CHAT I'M ON TWITTER NadiaStyleswwe AWEAOME R


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Chloe P.O.V

The loud smack on Cleopatra's face could be heard from all around the world. Cleopatra looked up in shock as to see our mom with her hand lingering in the air. The now spacious living room suddenly felt claustrophobic. I could hardly breathe. Wait...why am I feeling like this for her? "Cleopatra you are overreacting. All you did was cause her to cry and want to kill herself. How do you think I feel as a mother?" Mom raised her voice.

"Noone fucking cares. I hate you." She spat. No literally she spat on moms face. The slob dripped from her cheek. Another smack across Cleopatra face. Her cheek was swollen and her once perfect face was now flawed. I felt a small smirk try to escape. I bit the inside if my cheek to hide it.

"Go to your room you self absorbed bitch." The shock that I felt mimicked the shock on Cleopatra face. Mom words were like a fireball hurling and not even missing. That was...

"Honey calm down." Dad told her walking over to her to keep her at bay before something they both will regret happens. "Cleopatra go to your room."

"Fine." She said with her eyes puffy and cheek swollen. "Chloe you will be dealt with and mother. I hate you." Then she ran up the stairs and slammed the door. Wow...Erm...I was to afraid to break the silence between me and my parents.

"Chloe." Mom called her voice cracking slightly. "I love you." She hugged me and continued to repeat 'I'm sorry' 'I love you' over and over again.

"I love you too." I reassured her. I do. No matter what happened I still loved her even though I wanted to disappear,but now...there's so much I want to do. "It's fine mom. You was just doing what seemed right." My mom cried which made me cry and dad looked around feeling awkward. After a moment of silence we both broke out into laughter.

CLEOPATRA P.O.V

I slammed that door trying to break it,but that didn't happen. I needed a reason to get rid of Chloe. Wait...no I don't. There are enough already. I don't like her. I hate her. Yes. I hate my own flesh and blood. Ever since she was born she had attention. Then I told mom about how she wanted to be alone and what not. Ha. She fell for it unlike dad who only glared at me. Bitch. I did spit on her. It felt good. Now I just need to ruin her life and everything will be forgotten and back to normal. I smiled menacingly to myself and gave a chuckle in the process.

Perfect. James won't suspect a thing if I tell him Chloe cheated on him with...Mhm...Kendall seemed to be pretty drunk and so was Carlos. Purrfect. I purred.

I always win.

(PLATINUM DORK: HELLO READERS. AS ALWAYS YOU KNOW YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME. WHOSE EXCITED FOR CATCHING FIRE? I AM! JENNIFER LAWRENCE IS LIKE THE BEST ACTRESS EVER. I JUST LOVE HER PLAYING KATNISS. THANKS FOR REVIEWING K-CAT14 YOU'RE AMAZING. LIKE SERIOUSLY. ANYWHOO...REVIEW.)


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

(PLATINUM DORK: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN WE HAVE MADE IT TO 18 CHAPTERS! BAM! IGNORE THIS IS YOU WANT.)

I always win.

CHLOE P.O.V

***The Next Day 7:00pm***

James drove all the way here just to meet my parents the proper way. I could have laughed,but seeing him in a white button down with those fitted denim jeans turned me on. I wonder how the first time will feel. I can literally feel James arms wrapped around my waist and pulled closer to his chest. My daydreams seem so livid. I thought.

"Babe,we're outside." James whispered in my ear bringing me out of my dirty thoughts. I wonder what James mout feel against my neck. That would be sexy..."You okay?" He asked. He had unwrapped his arms around me and took a step back as my parents watched me.

"Uh...yeah." I nodded. Hormones stop! I demanded. The only guy I felt like this would have to be James.

"James," My father cleared his throat. "We are going where?" James snapped his head at my dad. My dad easily towered over James six foot plus. My dad was at least seven foot tall,so I wouldn't be surprised if he was a tad bit nervous.

"Um...its...um" He's so hot when he's nervous. I sighed lovingly inwardly at least...I think I did. "WaterLoo." He finally said. The WaterLoo was where all the famous people go. You had to have a reservation. My parents looked at him in shock and surprisingly so did Cleopatra. Why she had to come I would never know,but she promised she would be on her "Bestest behavior." Yeah whatever. Cleopatra on her best behavior when I and James are together is like asking a cat to have sex with a bird. Not gonna happen.

"The..."

"I have reservations for the five of us already." James said with more confidence only making me want him more.

"You are in THAT band aren't you?" My mother scoffed and I had to give her a sideways glance. Cleopatra snickered. The hell is with her? I stared at my mother waiting for her to elaborate. "The Wanted?"

"No. Big Time Rush." He said annoyed as hell. I have this weird feeling that the tables are going to turn once again and this time it won't be in my favor. My dad also stares at my mom like she was crazy. James and I exchanged confused stares. Damn them brown eyes. Damn. Damn. James broke away first with a smile.

"We can..."

"We will follow you." My mother interrupted. James looked more annoyed than ever. I would go so far as to say pissed. My mom better not...

"What's up with your mom?" James asked as soon as we was in the car.

"No idea. So I'm figuring all that emotional shit was fake." I was getting angry and cold and on top of that I wore a LITTLE BLACK DRESS. James rubbed my thighs trying to keep calm or because he been wanting to touch ny thighs. Hopefully both. I blushed as my automatic reaction. I was glad it was dark in this car.

"I think she hates me." I gave a nod.

"I agree." He grinned showing off his pearly whites. I couldn't help but smile in turn. I love him and he loves me. What's wrong with people? I really hope my mom doesn't ruin this. I really want a relationship with my mother.

Next thing James and I noticed was a car crash right in front of us. Damn. That was close for us.

(PLATINUM DORK: IF YOU WAS WONDERING WHY LITTLE BLACK DRESS WAS ALL IN CAPS...BECAUSE IT'S SONG BY ONE DIRECTION! I HAD FINALLY DOWNLOADED THEIR NEW ALBUM MIDNIGHT MEMORIES. ENOUGH TALK ABOUT THEM. GOSH. THANK YOU. BIG TIME RUSH. I WISH THEY WOULD DO MORE EPISODES. CARLOS GETTING MARRIED I MEAN I AM HAPPY FOR HIM,BUT SAD THAT I DON'T HAVE A CHANCE WITH HIM. LASTLY JAMES MASLOW WAS IN CHICAGO. I REPEAT JAMES MASLOW WAS IN CHICAGO. HOW DO I KNOW THIS...TWITTER YES! TWITTER. I COULDN'T GO SEE HIM BECAUSE OF SCHOOL! GAAAAAAAAAAAAAHM! I'M DONE REVIEW THANKS A BUNCHES JACKIE CAT. YOU ARE MY LOYAL REVIEWRS. AND DOES JAMES FOLLOW ANY ONE OF YOU ON TWITTER IF SO HOW'D YOU DO IT? KENDALL DOESN'T FOLLOW ME NO MATTER HOW HARD I TRY AND LOGAN AND CARLOS LOOK OVER ME. SAD.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

JAMES P.O.V

It would be a 'accident' just before I had the chance to get to know her family. Including her psychotic sister and a questionable mother. I not one to judge a book by its cover not even when I seen Chloe wearing whatever the hell that was. She has changed drastically in the last...few days...especially since she wearing that short ass dress. She was making me hard just looking at her. I wanted to take her,but there was no way I was going to take her innocence like that...unless she asked me too then I would...maybe not. Back to the car crash. It had almost hit us lucky for us I swerved out the way. I checked the rearview mirror just to make sure her father and others were still behind us. They were. Of course they were. I needed a short cut. It was almost seven and I didn't want to be late going to the WaterLoo...again. "Chloe, I'm going to make a u-turn." I say nervously. She nodds her head and I do so and so does her father. I take some alleys and what not and before sox fifty we are there. I smirk proudly to myself. "Shall I open your door." It wasn't a question. She smiles anyway. I run to the other side and open it for her. Her body looks good in all black. I feel a erection coming on. She blushes as she looks me in the face. Man...

"Okay then shall we go on?" Her father says patting me on the back. They followed me to the snooty host and I gave them my reservation and he walked us to our seats. We sat in the back with a great view of the lake. I sat next to Chloe who sat next to her father than her mother and Cleopatra last. I smiled down at Chloe and she smiled at me taking my hand on top of the table and giving it squeeze. I loved the innocent thing she does. It turns me on.

"What do you guys want to eat?" I asked after the server whose name I learned was Jake, handed us our menus.

"Mhm...if I can't pronounce it I don't want it." Chloe said making me smile at her.

"Well whatever you can't pronounce I'll help you." I told her trying to be a gentleman. It sure did impress her dad.

"James. I like you." Her dad started. Then he went silent staring at his menu.

Is that it?

Tell me that isn't it.

"That's it?" I whispered in Chloes ear. She nodded. If I was anyone else I would be pissed as Fuck. Good thing I'm James. Chloe hands moved to my thigh and she was rubbing circles on my thighs. If I didn't have an erection...wait...yes I do and it hurts like Fuck. I grabbed her hands and gave them a squeeze. "Stop." I mouthed. But in reality I didn't want her to stop. I wanted her hand to move up a little further. Man...horomones.

CHLOES P.O.V

'Stop.' James mouthed to me. I wasn't doing anything really. I just had my hand on his thigh. It wasn't a big deal. What was wrong with him? But I didn't make a big deal about it. The server came back and took our orders James ordered for me my dad ordered for mom and Cleopatra. I have no idea what the hell was being said,but it didn't sound to good.

"Are you mad at me?" James whispered. I looked shocked.

"No." I whispered back. Why would I be? I love your dirty underwear and you. Woah...what? That was random.

Sure was.

"Sure was what Chloe?" I turned to look at my dad who was smiling at me. Shit.

Cleopatra started to snicker at me. "The server sure was weird." I lied. James tried to hide that smile,but it didn't work. Mom looked at me weird.

"I agree." Dad smiled giving my shoulder a pat. Cleopatra however rolled her eyes at me. I ignored her. Mom was still looking at me weird. Did she take her meds? Or is she always like this? Why haven't I notice? I broke the stare down mom and I was having and stared at James staring at the lake.

The lake was so beautiful at Night.

"Sure is." James whispered in my ear. He smelled so good...like...mint...Yum. He chuckled in my ear and resumed his stare.

(PLATINUM DORK: NO DRAMA. THERE WILL BE VIOLENCE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER HOWEVER. K-CAT14 THANKS FOR THE REVIEW. I AM SOOOO GLAD YOU LOVE MY STORY AND ENJOY READING THEM SO MUCH. OKAY SECONDLY I WILL TELL A LITTLE ABOUT MYSELF FOR EACH CHAPTER UNTIL IT'S OVER AND YOU GUYS CAN TOO IF YOU WANT.

I never been in love before.)


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Was James flirting with me? Or was he agreeing with me? I couldn't tell since this was my real relationship. Was we in a relationship? He met my parents,so what are we? James must've seen the puzzle look on my face.

"What's wrong?" I shook my head indicating nothing was wrong. The food came and the server lingered for a moment too long glancing at Cleopatra who was obviously ignoring him.

"Can I help you?" She barked. He blushed and ran away.

"Way to be a bitch." James whispered in my ear. I chuckled at his remark. The food was delicious no matter how weird the name sounded or lookes. Mhm...It's pretty good. I hummed to myself. After we finished eating we headed towards the car.

"That was nice." I blushed towards James. He smiled and turned his head away.

"No problem." He coughed.

"THAT WAS THE WORST DINNER EVER IN HISTORY OF WORSE DINNER EVER!" Cleopatra shouted at James. "This will be heard about." She flicked her hair and sat in the back of my dad white...car. I sat in James S.U.V. We chatted idly as we headed back to my house. I gave James a kiss on the cheek once we made it back home. I think the odds once again was in my favor.

Spoke to soon.

CLEOPATRA P.O.V

I grunted the whole way to the fucking house. Mom was acting strange flinching every time and what not. Is she on meds? I wouldn't be surprised if she was. They never mentioned it to us...well me...I gave a small laugh at Chloes expense. I was tired of being nice,so once inside the house I followed that Whore up upstairs and pushed her into the wall. It took her second to realize what's going on. I pushed her again hoping I would break skin. This time she put her hands out to stop herself from colliding. I wasn't going to let her win. I punched and grabbed her hair and she tried to punch me,but I ducked and weaved. She had no chance. I smirked. I through her into her room and started kicking at her stomach. The third time I tried she grabbed my foot and pulled me onto the floor. My head hit the hard floor top with a thud causing me to get blurry eyed. Apparently that gave her the upper hand and she started punching me in my face. I screamed bloody murder trying to get the rentals to come save me. They didn't. How can they not hear this? Chloe then grabbed my hair on her fist and pulled my head up giving her left fist the chance to come in contact with my face. Again and again. She pounded my face in til her knuckles were bloody. Chloe took a step back and that's when I pounched on her scratching and clawing at whatever I could.

Chloe screamed and fell to the floor and once again I began to kick her. I laughed at her thinking that-

"Cleopatra." That voice wasn't our father's I turned to see Logan and James standing in our doorway. How the hell did they get in here? Why did they come to her rescue. I was fuming with anger. "What are you doing?" James and Logan ran over to 'precious Chloe'. Damn her to hell. I cursed under my breath. I officially hated her.

"How the-" Logan interrupted me.

"Your dad called us. Now what the hell are you doing to her?" Logan seemed to speak to her then to me. I scoffed not answering their questions. Noone gives a care. I sure as hell don't.

"We were arguing until you two asses came in and ruin it. I was winning." I crossed my arms like a spoiled child. James glared at me staring at my face which was now bloody thank god she missed my nose. I sent up a thank you prayer silently.

"Yeah!" Logan shouted. "HER FUCKING NOSE IS BROKE! YOU DID WORSE DAMAGED TO HER THEN SHE DID TO YOU!" I scoffed not giving twi shits and a ass.

"Chloe you okay?" Logan and James asked. She shook her head. Logan sent James a look and James carried Chloe bridal style downstairs. Taking her to the hospital. I presume.

"I never hit a girl. I promised myself that." Logan sounded as if he was talking to himself. "But you aren't a girl. I don't know what to fucking call you." He smacked my face hard as hell. I'm pretty sure his hands were bigger than mine and left a print. I felt a tear fall from my face.

"That hurt." I spat.

"How do you think Chloe felt?" Did he just treat me and then insulted me.

"Fuck you Logan." I screamed.

"Not in your wildest dreams." He said smugly then left.

Fuck. Logan. James. Chloe. You can all go to hell.

(PLATINUM DORK: WAAAAAH! IT'S SHORT. OMGEE JACKIE KCAT THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND IT'S OKAY TO LIKE VIOLENCE HAHAHA. YESTERDAY WAS CRAZY LOL BUT THANKS FOR THE FOLLOW ON TWITTER. I WAS SHOCKED I REALLY DIDN'T THINK ANYONE WOULD FOLLOW ME. HAHAHA. WHOSE WATCHING THE AWARDS ON SUNDAY? I AM! WE ALL KNOW THR REASON. WHO DO YOU GUYS THINK IS GOING TO TAKE THAT MTV AWARD BETWEEN ONE DIRECTION AND AUSTIN MAHONE. I HAD NO IDEA HE WAS 17 I THOUGHT HE WAS LIKE TWELVE AND JUSTIN BIEBER INCARNATE...MHM...ANYWAY I ALSO DIDN'T THINK AUSTIN MAHONE WAS TALLER THAN ME...My personal thing you guys can share to if you feel comfotable enough. It doesn't have to be deep or emotional it can be whatever you want.

I'm 22. Now review)


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

CHLOE P.O.V

"Chloe?" I think it was James voice I heard first when I woke up in the hospital. HOSPITAL! How the hell I get in here? Don't panick...Don't panick Don't panick.

Too late. I was starting to hyperventilate. When a cool hand grabbed mine in order to calm me down. "It's okay. Your sister beat the shit out of you." I flinched. Didn't I hit her back? Yes but not as hard as she hit you. Oh.

"Oh." I repeated to James. I feel like such a loser. I let Cleopatra beat me in front of James and god knows who else. I sighed inwardly.

"It's okay we came just in time before she gave you the final blow." James stated sadly. Cleopatra almost killed me? Wha-WHAT?! Why? I knew she hated me,but..."How does your stomach feel?" He asked bringing me back to earth. I thanked him silently.

"Um...it hurts...really bad." I answered automatically. James was by my side. How- My thoughts were cut short when he started to say something.

"Chloe,I'm so glad that you are okay. I'm glad Logan and I came when we did or..." He stopped and it seemed he was lost in thought. We sat in a comfortable silence until the door clicked open to reveal Logan with STRAWBERRY CHOCOLATES. How he know?

"James told me." He smiled at James. James shrugged. How did James know? That's weird. "How are you feeling?" Logan asked placing the candy down next to me. I sighed.

"Not to great." I told him looking elsewhere,but at 2/4th of BTR.

"Well if it makes you feel any better," Logan grinned. Uh oh oh oh. "I bitch slapped Cleopatra." My eyes must look like they hanging out because the two started to laugh.

"R-really?" I asked still shocked. He nodded in triumph. "Good. She deserved. I still think she should get hit by a truck or a bus maybe a car even." I said honestly. Logan and James agreed. Wow people agreeing with me. That made me happy. We bantered and argued over silly things until my dad came in with roses. I hated roses,but I want tell him it might crush him. Mom towed in behind looking...crazy...crazier than usual.

"Hey sweetie." Dad glanced at the two and they stepped back giving us our father-daughter time. Dad kisses me on top of my forehead and wished me well before mom came and slapped me hard as hell.

"OUCH YOU BITCH!" I screamed in pain and suddenly realizing who I'm talking to,then I remembered I didn't care.

"Honey why did you-" Dad was cut off and James and Logan looking as if they can throw her off the balcony...Actually I prefer that with needles waiting for them. I stares at the woman who slapped a hospitalized person. Which was me.

"I hated you since you were born. I only wanted one child and your father already knew,but no he wanted another in hopes of being another girl. He gotten his wish and now I don't have mine. I tried to be nice to you. I gave you everything and yet your still here in my face. Why?" She asked with fake concern. I looked over at my dad who was stunned then my gaze fell on Logan and James who was also stunned.

Remember when I said the odds are in my favor? There not. I have been thinking I been cursed. Fuck.

"Why won't you leave?" She asked me again.

(PLATINUMDORK: THANK YOU GUEST, KCAT AND JACKIE FOR REVIEWING. I'M GLAD YOU GUYS ARE LIKING THIS SO FAR. I HAVE DECIDED THAT I WANT TO SEE THE HUNGER GAMES THIS WEEKEND. REVIEW.

MY FAVORITE COLOR IS PURPLE!)


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

I blinked a ton of times. Did my mom just ask that? Oh god. What is going on? Is my mom like bipolar? I looked over to James and Logan. Logan was just as confused as I was. James on the other hand wanted to murder some my mom. I couldn't say anything. My mouth was dry.

"Answer me." She smacked me again. This time my dad grabbed her hand before she could do anymore.

"What's wrong with you?" Even dad didn't know.

"I wanted an abortion." She says. I stare at her in disbelief. Why would she say that? Especially to me? "We could have had one child. Cleopatra." Mom muttered to know one in particular.

"Sorry Chloe." Dad looked at me apologetically and dragged her out while she kicked and screamed. What the hell was that?

"What the hell was that?!" Logan screamed. James didn't say a word he just looked.

"I...how am I supposed to know?" I answer.

"I'm sorry." I shrugged it off. "It's just that was some shit!" He yells the word shit. James still didn't say a word.

"Um..." Logan and I both started at the same time and then bust out laughing. It was awkward kind of funny.

"Guys," James voice boomed from the entrance.

"Are you leaving?" Logan asked.

"No...just going to talk to someone." James said averting his eyes somewhere else.

"Your mom is a Whore." Logan sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose.

(PLATINUMDORK: SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED SINCE TONIGHT! ME AND MY BROTHERS WENT TO ACTING AUDITONS! I HOPE THEY GET THEM! ANYWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY:) :) sorry its s9oooooooooooooooo ha 9 short! Very short! I'll update tomorow. How's everyone weekend. Mine went by fast...to fast ahhhhjjj

I like to read boy x boy stories...ahem...review))))-


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"Your mom's a whore." Logan words kept gping through my head. I know he doesn't mean any harm,but still. If it isnt Cleopatra its my mom. What's wrong with her anyway? Its weird. She wanted an abortion. My head is spinning. I need to lye down. Wait i am. Logan and James haven't came back yet and now I'm worried. They might just leave like everyone else. I...I dont want them to leave. I actually like having people know what I am thinking. I like having random talks with them. I like the jokes they tell. If they leave then what would i do? I shook my head not wanting to know what else my brain will conjure up. I sighed and rested my eyes until I heard a faint noise. I didn't think anything of it and let the sleep take me under.

JAMES P.O.V

I open the door to Chloe's hospital room and found she was asleep. I let out a sigh. I went to go find her mom and see what was her problem was. She told me without holding anything back. I was surprised to see how much Cleopatra took after her mother. I thought maybe she was on meds,but she wasn't. She had a past. A pretty deep past that she told me and that was the biggest surprise of my life.

FLASHBACK:

"Ms. Winters." I found her alone without her husband. I thought he stayed with her. Her head had jerked in my direction. She was glaring at me. If looks could kill. I thought as I approached her.

"What the fuck do you want?" She spat. I was taken aback at how vicious she was.

"Whats your problem with your daughter Chloe?" I asked. She glared at me and then sighed.

"She's not my daughter." I was speechless. I waited til she continued. " My sister Megan Love had died and asked me to take care of her daughter. Seeing how Cleopatra was older I figured it was a good idea,so when my sister died we took her in. Chloe was just a newborn baby,so we changed her last name immediately. My...My husband and I raised her and Cleopatra the same way. With lobe and understandimg. As Chloe gotten older she started to look more and more like my sister. Dont get me wrong I love my sister,but I can't help but feel jealous at her. My sister was very beautiful." Then she continued to drown on about her life. She looked much better after our talk and she made me promise not to tell Chloe or Cleopatra especially. I acknowledge her request.

FLASHBACK OVER

"Chloe only if you knew." I whispered to myself.

"Knew what?" That voice.

(PLATINUM DORK: ELLO...Hello...WHATS UP? THANK YOU JACKIE YOUR AWESOME. I READ YOUR STORY AND TRIED TO VOTE,BUT THEY SAID I ALREADY DID. THE NEW ONE YOU YOU. MY BROTHER ACTUALLY DID GET PICKED TO BE AN ACTOR/MODEL SO YOU MIGHT SEE HIM ON THE TELLY HAHAHAHA ON ANOTHER NOTE I WATCHED 1D DAY. YES YES I DID. ON YOUTUBE BECAUSE I MISSED THE LIVE BROADCAST...SO YEAH. AWESOMESAUCE. ANOTHER NOTE. PANCAKES. THANKSGIVING. FOOD. PICTURES. BOB MARLEY. NIALL HORAN. LOGAN HENDERSON THE END. HOW ARE YOU ALL GONNA SPEND YOUR THANSKGIVING? I SPENDING MINE WITH THE FAMILY. YEAH...I KNOW RIGHT. THANKS FOR REVIEWIMG JACKIE AMD CHECK OUT HER STOROES ON WATTPAD THEY ARE JUST AMAZING. I LOVE IT. SHES A VERY GOOD WRITER. HERES HER NAMES JACKIE_RUSHER_GIRL. SORRY FOR BAD SPELLING AND IF IT'S SHORT.

MY FAVORITE MONTH IS OCTOBER BECAUSE OF MY BIRTHDAY AND I GET TO BE CREEPY ALL MONTH LONG.)


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

JAMES P.O.V

"Knew what?" Why did she have to come. Chloe stared at her confused as to why she is here. Honestly I want to know why too. "James knew what?" She pestered.

"Nothing!" I told her glaring at her. Cleopatra out of all people had to come here. Why?

THRID PERSON P.O.V

James and Chole stared at Cleopatra. She looked different somehow. The two couldn't put their finger on it. Cleopatra hair was still the same blonde and now she wore heavier makeup. Maybe its from the massive bruise that has been given to her by Chloe. James stared her down without saying anymore than he already did.

"So you're not going to tell me?" Cleopatra sneered. Chloe hated how her sister as she knew was hateful and aggressive ans always tried to ruin or kill her. Is this what happened to Aunt Megan? Chloe wondered still staring at the hateful blonde.

"It's nothing. Just drop it." James told her getting annoyed. Chloe wondered what happened. James would tell her for sure. Wouldn't he? Of course he would.

"Get out Cleopatra." Chloe said her voice strong. "I didn't ask you to come Herr. Matter of factly I want you to leave. NOW!" She bellowed. James was surprised her voice was that strong and so was Cleopatra.

"Whatever." She said walking quickly out of the room. Chloe smiled at James and he already knew. So he told her even though that would break his promise with the mother. But he had to tell Chloe.

He told her everything that him and her mother/Aunt told him. Chloe listened and didn't say anything until James was finished.

"Oh." Was all she said. James stared at her with a worried expression plastered on his face. "I...I had no idea." She whispered. She shook her head in disbelief. "My mom is actually...gulp...dead." Chloe voice cracked at the end. James walked closer to Chloe and rubbed small circles on her hand.

"I'm sorry." Was the only words he knew in this kind of situation.

Chloe didn't say anything. She was too wraped up in not having a mother or a father. Wait did she have a dad? She looked at James.

"James?" She whispered.

"Do I..." She trailed off.

"No." He said simply as he could read her mind.

(PLATINUM DORK: HAPPY EARLY BDAY JACKIELOVESLOGAN AND THE STORY I WAS TALKING ABOUT WAS LET'S ROCK AND THE OTHER ONE YOU WROTE. I KINDA FORGOT THE NAME OF IT,BUT IT'S AWESOME JUST AS WELL. I'M SORRY TO HEAR. I TOO WON'T BE SOENDING THANKS GIVING WITH MY BROTHER. HE WAS MURDERED THIS SUMMER THAT PASSED. :'( BUT WE ARE SPENDING WITH MY GRANDMOTHER. YEEESSS I WILL TELL YOU WHAT T.V SHOW HE WILL BE ON. I'M SO EXCITED FOR HIM.

REVIEW.

Sometimes I can be superficial when it comes to guys and looks. I like what I like)


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

CHLOE P.O.V

"So I'm going to be in the hospital for Thanksgiving?" I asked the nurse who had just confirmed that with a slight nodd. I. Can't. Believe. This. I can't stay in on the holiday...well I don't have any plans anyway. As that thought came out my mouth Big Time Rush came walking in.

"When are you getting out?" Asked Carlos.

"Well hi to you too. I'm doing good thanks for asking." I smirked. Carlos rolled his eyes, Kendall stared into space, and James and Logan was trying not to laugh. They failed.

"So...?" Carlos prompted.

"No sooner than oh I don't know." I sighed crossing my arms like a child.

"No thanksgiving plans then?" James asked. I shooked my head.

"What are you four doing?!" The older nurse screamed. The guys turned around to see her. "Leave!" The guys looked at me and then left. Wow okay. That was weird. "Are you okay? Did those idiots hurt you?" She asked if I was a child.

"Um...no. They are my friends." She snorted then left quickly after writing some shit down. Really? Who the hell does that? I'm leaving before Thursday. It's only Tuesday. I don't have much time. I would sneak out if I have to.

"Hi Hoe!" Great Cleopatra. Just wonderful. Like I wanted to see her ass here. "You aren't going to say anything to your sister?" She feigned hurt. Her acting skills were terrible just like Robert Pattison.

"If I do that would be animal abuse." I said through gritted teeth. I have no idea why she hates me. I did nothing to her. She has everything while I have nothing and she still hates me. She is a bitch. That's all. My inner self says and I find myself agreeing.

"I'm hurt." She rolled her eyes and sauntered over to where I was laying. "The nurse just said you aren't leaving because they have to treat your..." She looked away and then back at me. "...condition. Somehow they think you are infected by a deadly virus." With that said she left.

"WHAAAAAAAAT?!" I screamed making the nurses and doctors rush in the room.

"What's wrong?!" A young attractive doctor said looking around the room.

"I do NOT HAVE A DEADLY VIRUS!" I screamed at them. They all looked taken aback.

"Oh that?" He asked. OH THAT? OH THAT?! It was not oh that. "We still have to do some- HEY what are you doing?" He asked as I closed the door and put some clothes on that was on the side table. Sweats,Big Time Rush shirt,vans. Logan was written all over this. No literally he even left a card saying it was him. I opened the curtains and hoped my happy self away from that cursed bed.

"You can't leave." He said getting in front of me.

"I am leaving because I DON'T HAVE A FUCKING VIRUS BITCH!" I spat in his direction and left quickly before they had any time to rethink or let what I said soak in. I ran to the double doors,but got stopped by a nurse with discharge papers. I smiled and signed and ran off.

"You're welcome." She called after me and I thanked her. She kind of looks like that chick from...that one show on Nick...I can't...

WHAM!

I stumbled backwards after hitting into someone. That hurts. "You should-"

"Chole what are you doing?" I looked up to see James extending his hands out to me. I grabbed them and he helped me up.

"Sneaking out." I smiled.

"I see!" He laughed walking me to the car him and the rest of BTR was waiting. Kendall was driver seat and Carlos was in the passenger seat,Logan was in the back I WAS in the middle and James was on my right. Yay! I laughed to myself.

(PLATINUM DORK: HAHAH K-CAT IT'S FINE THAT YOU DIDN'T REVIEW FOR A WHILE. I DIDN'T MIND AT ALL. BUT WELCOME BACK! JACKIE THANKS FOR THE REVIEW AND I'M SORRY ABOUT YOUR DAD. I GOT THIS IDEA FROM MY COUSIN SHE WENT IN FOR ABOUT TO HAVE BIRTH AND THEY MIXED UP THE CHARTS THINKING SHE HAD A STD HAHAHA AND SHE WALKED OUT LIKE A BOSS. SHE'S AMAZING. ILY HER! SHE CLAIMED BRIDES MAID WHEN I GET MARRIED...MHM...IDK WHAT ELSE TO SAY! P.s. THIS MORING I SAW GMA AND WISHING I WAS IN NEW YORK TO SEE AND MEET 1D...I'M HARRY STYLES KIND OF GIRL. HE'S CELBRATING HANUKKAH LIKE JAMES...MASLOW! NOW I HAVE NOTHING TO SAY HAHA

I have random songs on my playlist)


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 27 /3

CHLOOOOOOE P.O.V

(PLATINUMDORK: RANDOM THOUGHT I'M LISTENING TO SPAGHETTI BY EMBLEM3 AND THEN I ATE SPAGHETTI...)

"Kendall," James called. "Where the hell are we?" He asked.

"Um...the freeway." He said in such an obvious tone. James rolled his eyes.

"No way. I had no idea." James said in a sarcastic voice.

"Whatever!" Kendall rolled his eyes. "I have no idea where we are." Kendall finally admitted. We all groaned. If he didn't know he could have asked me. What am I here for?

"Guys were on the I80." I tell them. They all looked at me in shock. "The highway..." They all nodded as if understanding. "Do you guys even drive yourself around the city?" I asked.

"Well...no. Fans." Logan shrugged.

"Don't want to." Carlos sighed. Weird. Why he just sigh?

"Yeah its not like we're One Direction." Kendall laughed. I gasped.

(HAHAHA JOKE)

"I see." I told them. They all nodded in unison.

"So how the hell we get off this shit." It wasn't even a question it was more of a demand.

I instructed Kendall and somehow he still gotten lost. I sighed and once again I instructed Kendall and told him how had of a driver he was.

"It's not my fault!" He snapped.

"You're the only one driving." I countered. "You're driving his worst than a stereotypical Asian." I rubbed my temples as we parked on the shoulder.

"Maybe Carlos or Logan or I should drive." James said. Kendall gave him a look of disbelief. James shrugged.

"No. I can drive." Kendall muttered. "I'm fine!" I rolled my eyes and once again repeated the words,but different. Gosh this guy...We were back at the bridge where we met. Are you fucking kidding me?!

"Kendall! Really?" I all but shouted. I was so calm it scared me.

"Look I got this." He said grabbing the steering wheel.

"You don't." I said. "Is what you meant." I corrected him. He growled,bit didn't say anything.

(PLATINUM DORK: IT'S THE HOLIDAY FOR US! THANKSGIVING. YOU KNOW WHEN THE TURKEY OR WHATEVER IS BEING EATEN AND YOU HAVE UNNECESSARY FOOD STILL LEFTOVER TIL NEW YEARS HAHAHAHAH. KIDDING. KIDDING...OR AM I? IF YOU CELEBRATE HANUKAH HAPPY HAKUNAK AND IF YOU DON'T HAPPY TURKEY DAY. REGARDLESS YOU STILL EAT. I SOUND FAT HAHAHA. LOL. ANYWAY UM...WHAT'S UP? LOL JEN THANKS YOU FOR REVIEWING. AND FAVORITING AND ALL THAT GOOD STUFF. YOU ALL ARE AMAZING! Um...have no clue what to say about myself,but BEWARE MY BROTHER IS GOING TO BE ON SOME SERIOUS KICK ASS T.V. SHOW SOON. HAM! TURKEY! MEAT!


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 28

KENDALL P.O.V SITTING IN TRAFFIC

Chloe has officially pissed me off. She keeps giving me wrong directions and somehow we end up at this bridge were everything began. God I wanted to go in the past and stopped us from ever seeing her and her hot sister no matter how bitchy she was...is. Damn. I like blondes. I think. Maybe brunettes. Now I'm not sure. Oh well, Chloe seemed to be talking,but I chose to tune her out.. I looked over at Carlos who was texting away. Probably Alexa is Fiance. Woot. I have so many things going on in my head. I don't know why. I shrugged mentally and inched with the traffick. I fucking hate LanceTown. I never knew this shithole existed. I pretty much didn't care,but with the high demand that we had to bring our asses here. AND NOW the bus broke down,we have to stay here for a month,I needed the city life,and to top all this shit off James was whipped like Carlos and Logan. Am I the only one single? I think so. Now I'm talking to myself great. Logan pumped slapped the back of my head and it hurt like shit.

"What?" I murmered.

"Chloe has been talking to you." I rolled my eyes and turned my attention to her.

"What?" I sighed.

"You could have gotten off at the McDonald's exit." Fuck Here we go. This bitch is pissing me off.

"Look Chloe, you have been giving me wrong directions all afternoon. Now would you please shut up and we will make it back to the village where you people fucking live." She paused for a minute. Yeah let that sink in.

"I HAVE BEEN GIVING YOU THE RIGHT DIRECTIONS. YOU CHOSE TO BE A MAN AND FOLLOW YOU'RE OWN WAY." She screamed. My ear drums. Could have busted. Thank god they didn't. I thought.

I didn't say anything. I listened carefully to her instructions. When she said turned you better believed I turned.

But somehow we gotten lost. Women. I grunted earning a few looks from Carlos Logan and Of course James. I didn't say anything. I counted to ten before my anger got the better of me and I pimp slap this bitch all the way back to her mother fucking moms vagina.

Ten.

"Look you're still going the wrong way."

Nine.

"Kendall turn left. Not right."

Eight.

"Why the hell did you turn right. Make a U-Turn."

Seven.

"Hurry up before cars come."

Six.

"Now take Fisher road to West Avenue. No West Avenue not east avenue."

Five.

"Men drivers are the worst."

Four.

"Damn. Look stop you ass! Can't you see that is clearly not West Avenue."

Three.

Two.

"Kendall you have to be the stupidest-"

One. That's it. I pulled over quickly earning honks and all types of Fuck yous. I didn't care. I pulled up in a empty parking lot. I gripped the steering wheel until my knuckles were white.

"You have a GPS use it." I told her speaking every word slowly.

"What do you think I'm doing Bill Gates?" She came back.

"Let me see that." Okay I know I'm going to be an ass about this.l,so once she handed me her HTCONE I took the sim card and ad cars out.

"What the Fuck-"

I threw it out the window before she could protest any more. I held onto the ad card and sim just in case. I smiled to myself and drove.

Ironically we got lost...Mhm...

(PLATINUMDORK: ADDING A LITTLE HUMOR TO YOUR THANKSGIVING DAY OR WHATEVER YOU CELEBRATE. AS ALWAYS THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS. YOU GUYS ARE PERF. AND YES JACKIE AS SOON AS I FIND OUT WHAT SHOW HE WILL BE ON YOU WILL BE THE FIRST PERSON I TELL. I'M SERIOUS THOUGH. THANKS TO THEWEIRDBLONDE FOR REVIEWING. ILY YOU ALL. I'M A DISNEY KID FOREVER AND ALWAYS. I HAVE ALL THE DISNEY SONGS ON MY PHONE...SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS LIVES IN A PINEAPPLE. HAS A PET SNAIL. HIS BFF IS A STAR. A SQUIRREL A SQUID? HIS BOSS IS A CRAB HAHAHA AND HIS DAUGHTER IS A WHALE ARCH ENEMY IS...PLANKTON A BLOW FISH IS A TEACHER AND RANDOM FISH LITTER THE STREETS OF BIKINI BOTTOM. Yes I know. I just put a big ass smile on your face and if not. Your a tough cookie. *...*


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 29

CLEOPATRA SIDE STORY!

Flashback:

There was nothing left for twelve year old Cleopatra to do. She knew her sister Chloe had all the boys around her. She didn't have an ugly bone on her, but Cleopatra did. Their sisters,so why don't Cleopatra have flawless skin. She wanted to be perfect. She wanted her crush Andy Givens to notice her instead of Chloe. She wanted his attention so bad that at the next day of school,which was his last day, she pushed him up against a locker and kissed him. He was taken aback. She smiled showing off her braces. He pushed her and ran hella far. She cried all the way home not bothering to finish her afternoon classes.

"I..." She cried and cried. She didn't know what else to say. Chloe was prettier than her...prettier than her. She was...Cleopatra.

As the years progressed Cleopatra started using makeup and wearing tight clothes and started the lies about Chloe to her parents.

"Mom,Chloe doesn't want knew clothes,she said she be fine with my old ones." Cleopatra told her mother as soon as Chloe left. Her mom nodded and did just as that. Cleopatra had told her dad that Chloe wanted to be alone.

As the years went on the lies about Chloe continues to her parents and her crushes. Cleopatra always told them that Chloe was suicidal. Cleopatra continued telling them people all the wrong things and She became tge diva while Chloe went down,but when BTR came it ruined everything.

(PLATINUM DORK: HELLO GUYS! MY THANKSGIVING WAS OKAY. I'M PRETTY SURE I NEED TO GO ON A DIET AFTER THIS. I DIDN'T GO TO BLACK FRIDAY BECAUSE IT'S LIKE WALKING INTO A WARZONE. UGH! SO YEAH ANYWAY THANKS JACKIE AND KCAT FOR REVIEWING LOLZ! HERE'S CLEOPATRA SIDE AND WHAT NOT. I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY IT!,

REVIEW. HERE'S A LITTLE SOMETHING ABOUT ME!

I have four brothers.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 30

It was Monday morning the day where for once something was going to go right for me...or not. I mean I wasn't in school had no job and nothing. I just live with my parents,so when the guys told me that they were leaving I almost cried. Almost. I'm a big girl. Okay so I did cry in James shirt. I'm definitely going to miss this guy. I hugged each and every last one including Kendall who said a snarky remark,but I ignored it.

"Bye Guys," I sniffled. "I'm going to miss you all." I said. The guys looked confused. I stared back.

"Camille we said we was coming back." Logan smiled at me. I sniffled some more.

"What if you fall in love?" I asked. "Then what?" I asked. It was bad enough that Logan found some one and it was bad enough Kendall had Joe and Carlos had Alexa,so that only left James who wasn't interested in me at all. I don't know why I was trying to fall for him.

"Camille,Quit it." James told me rolling his eyes. "We will be back." I sighed.

"You guys are like my best friends." I cried harder than usual. "Come back safe."

"No we'll come back hurt,in love,transvestite,and a Money grabbing fat old man." Kendall scoffed rhen turned to leave. "Woman." I heard him mutter just before he left.

"...okay well bye. Leave. I hate you all. See ya. Miss you already." They looked frighten. They shouldn't be. As soon as they left I went to go find Katie or Jo or someone. "Damn I sure do miss those guys." I sighed.

THIRD PERSON P.O.V

Kendall was somehow magically still stuck in traffic even with the GPS on his IPhone. Kendall beat the steering wheel swearing to get his pay back. "What I tell you." Chloe said sarcastically.

"How about shut up." Kendall said through gritted teeth. "I know what I'm doing." He spat.

"I don't know how anybody can get lost while LISTENING TO THEIR OWN GPS!" She said the last part loudly. The other three just sat quietly without saying anything.

"I can perfectly follow a fucking GPS!" He whpered shouted. Chloe snickered.

"Guys hush." Logan said calmly with his arms folded across his chest. "You two act like children." He sighed. Kendall hugged and Chloe said nothing.

"Sowwy." I said.

"Whatever."

"Kendall." Logan warned.

"Sorry." Kendall said to Chloe.

"S'kay. I still wove you." Chloe laughed at her own poor joke.

"Yeah funny. Har har." Kendall gave way.

(PLATINUM DORK: AWEAOMESAUCE A SLEEPOBER WITH ONLY CUZINS THAT COOL. KCat I forgot to mention this is the last update but you caught that hahaha. And to Jackie thanks for the re review. How did you like Camilles part? Did I confuse you? I just had to throw Camille in there. She will also come in later and there might be a Camille and James romance going on. Lol (Losers Over Lovers.)

I like watching cartoons and sleeping in on the weekend. Who doesn't right?


	30. Chapter 30

(Platinum Dork: Okay my chapters are so messed up. So this is Chapter 30...)

Cleopatra P.o.v

Sitting in my room thinking if other ways to get them back and by them James and Chloe. Man, how I hated her fucking guts. I continued to think how I could break them up. Suddenly the light turned on which gave me a wicked idea. I dialed her number and waited for an answer. This is perfect.

"Hello," she answered lazily. I snickered.

"Is this Camille?" I asked to make sure.

"Yes?" She paused. "Whose this?"

"Don't worry about it. I need a favor to ask." She waited for me to continues and so I did telling her my amazing plan and what not. She agreed to it and said she'll be over by Tomorrow Morining which was Sunday. I smiled to myself and closed my phone.

"Excellent." I murmured to myself.

LOGAN P.O.V

I sighed watching Kendall and Chloe bicker about who is lost and what not. It's like two children agruing over who has the most toys. I rubbed my temples. I couldn't get angry. I told myself. I looked over to James who was annoyed as me and Carlos had his plugs in. Great. "Chloe we all know whose right." James said. Finally. "Let's just leave it at that and move on. Kendall make a right at Peach Road." James took charge of this situation. I gave him a smile. And he returned it.

(PLATINUM DORK: LADIES AND GENTS IT'S SHORT FOR A REASON. I AM ALSO DOING WHAT SHOTS TIL CHRISTMAS. I WILL UPLOAD IT AFTER THIS. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER. I APOLOGIZE. HAPPY HOLIDAYS. AND THANKS JACKIE FOR REVIEEING. )


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Previously:

LOGAN P.O.V

I sighed watching Kendall and Chloe bicker about who is lost and what not. It's like two children agruing over who has the most toys. I rubbed my temples. I couldn't get angry. I told myself. I looked over to James who was annoyed as me and Carlos had his plugs in. Great. "Chloe we all know whose right." James said. Finally. "Let's just leave it at that and move on. Kendall make a right at Peach Road." James took charge of this situation. I gave him a smile. And he returned it.

(Continuing from this point on...I know the drama is getting pretty boring,so I'm going to end this soon and I might have a sequel I'm not sure yet, I want to end this differently. Enjoy and always Review. Thanks to KCat.)

Logan's P.O.V

"Chloe," James started,but she ignored him clearly misunderstanding the entire thing he said. He was taking her side. I even knew that.

"Whatever James." She scoffed upset. "Give him the directions and what not." James rolled his eyes at her. She didn't say anything. The tension in the car was at its high today. I knew something was going to go down between these two. I felt it in my bones,but I really couldn't put my finger on it or who was it. It had to be something. Something not good. Something so bad that these two will break up. I had to stop thinking about it. I sighed trying to clear my mind by looking at random pics my girlfriend if she's that sent me. I saw a text from Camille saying.

'Logan I'm coming Sunday.' This was the something bad.

'No. You can't.' I texted back.

'Yes I can.' With that the conversation was over. I couldn't do this right now. Should I tell James and Chloe? Or should I keep it a secret. I hit my head with my cell phone several times before finally stopping.

"You okay?" Chloe asked and all eyes, James Kendall and Chloe, Carlos was still sleep, eyes were on me. I nodded and turned my attention to the windo outside. I have to figure thus out and make sure Camille does not come.

Several stops later and a pissed off Chloe, we made it to close to her house. She didn't even bother to wait til James or I got out and let her out,she just jumped out the car and ran away. I told James not to go after her to at least give her time to think straight. James agreed and we drove off. We are going to be here for another six months. I presumed.

CHLOE P.O.V

I hate James. Why do guys have affect on guys? I thought only girls had affec

t on guys,but I guees I was wrong and how could he agree with him? With Kendall who I have no idea why he hates me. I did nothing wrong. I tried to be nice and even smiled at the guy. Nothing I did ever worked and now James telling me Kendall was right. This is my turf. I know all the short cuts and routes. I walked this whole entire town,but that still didn't make any sense even as I think about it. I slapped my face. I was over reacting as usual. I'm not even sure why I am doing this. Oh that's right. My first relationship and I just might ruin it between the two of us. I don't want James to leave me.

After over thinking my reactions I walked home and slipped inside the house and headed to my bedroom without being noticed,somehow. I made it and I felt like a ninja. It wasn't even late. I soon fell asleep.

Camille's P.O.V

That chick...some chick she didn't exactly give me her name all she said was when I see her I know it'll be her. Whatever that means. It's not like she's so...I trailed off seeing a beautiful blonde girl standing there looking innocent,but somehow she wasn't and I knew it was her. She's good. I walked up to her and she turned with a sly smile. "It's you." I feigned happy.

"Don't give me that bull shit. I know what you're probably thinking. I'm Cleopatra. You will not call me anything but." She's a bitch. I like her. I smiled as I followed her to her car. A sports car of some sort. I had no idea what's it called and stared at it until she barked for me to get in. The plan was I had to pretend to have been in love with James since he was in L.A. Easy. I can do it. And in the process his relationships,but I'm up for the challenge. This could be fun.

We entered her drive way and then her middle class house. It wasn't up to my taste,but whatever. Ignoring her parents we walked to het room where she through my stuff over on her bed and stared at me. "What?" I asked when I realized she wasn't going to say anything.

"The plan started when you entered my house." She started. "Get dressed." With that she left. I did as she said. Couldn't I at least shower. I sighed and stiffened when the door open. "The shower is on the right. Don't look at any other rooms. Just go towards the shower. I'll have it open for you." How sweet. I rolled my eyes at her when she left. Bossy much. I did exactly as she said and showered as soon as I was done. I hoped out the tub and gotten dressed. I put on a white sleeveless shirt a pair of blue jeans and a light pink sweater and my blue vans on. I love vans. Then I fixed my hair up brushing out the tangles and pinning it up on my hair letting a few strands fall in my face to give me a sophisticated yet sexy look. Then I put on mascara not to heavy and not to light. Now I was done. I walked out and so her smirking by the stairs staring at me. "Bout time." She hissed. She is one of those people that could easily kill you. I still like her though.

"So...where to?" I asked once inside the car.

"Well Chloe and James are hanging with the guys today at the beach downtown. That's where." She gave a creepy laugh and drove pretty fast. I swear I thought I was going to die.

Help. I sent a silent prayer realizing I don't like her at all. This will end up bad.

Very bad. I don't want to ruin a relationship because Karma is a bitch and I don't want that to happen to me. I shouldn't have agreed to this. I feel like a bitch.

(PLATINUM DORK: HELLO HELLO HELLO! THANK YOU REVIEWERS. KCAT AND JACKIE. YOU GUYS ARE WONDERFUL AND OMGEE. I FORGOT TO MENTION THAT I HAVEN'T HEARD OF JAMILLE EITHER AND I THINK THAT IS REALLY CLEVER OF YOU JACKIE. REVIEW REVIEW AND ENJOY.)


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Camille P.O.V

We finally made it to our destination. I think it was a beach of some sort,but my mind kept racing to the fact that I can't,but I have to do this. I know in the first place it was wrong,but it was like she held me by a thread. A thread that could easily be cut within seconds and everything will come flying out. I didn't want that,so the plan was in motion once more. "You will flaunt over there and flirt with James now." Cleopatra said as she literally kicked me in the ass and me stumble forward. I continued trying to see that it had no affect over me when in reality it hurt like hell. I was in so much pain. Why was she wearing heels in the first place. Jeez. I sauntered over to where James,Logan,Carlos,Kendall and I guess the girl Chloe who was absolutely beautiful. Her long brown hair was straighten and held a glow to it. Her face was makeupless,but she was still pretty. Her eyes were...I think brown with a hint of gold in them and her eyes were almost cat like her full lips was left nude ans her outfit was amazing. Even though the denim looked faded,and the white shirt looked a little big and her vans seemed to be new she still made it work and to top it off she was wearing James sweat shirt. Wow. If I was a dude I'll be all over her. I shook my head and slide down next to James who looked at me weird just as the other four did. "Hey I'm Camille." I smiled grimly to Chloe. I can't not do this. Can't I? I don't want to hurt her. She looks so pure and innocent while her sister is also pretty she didn't come as close to a Chloe,but she was the wicked witch who died in the end,unless she lives.

"Hi." She didn't shake my hand. I brushed it off and scooted closer to James who was scooting away from me. Her eyes flickered to James and then me.

"How do you know BTR?" I asked and her eyes flickered to me which held an emotion I couldn't quite put my finger on it and was gone in a flash. Okay...I do not like this at all. I grabbed James arm sensing I was being watched by Cleopatra. I turned my head a little and sure as all my auditions fail there she was pretending to talk to some clueless guy,but really watching me.

"Well me and Chloe are dating." James said trying to push me off,but not trying to hurt me at the same time. Aw. I don't deserve it. I really don't. I didn't budge. I pretended it had an affect on me,but it really didn't. Honestly I could care less who James was dating. I had to do something,but before I could even think Chloe stood up with Logan and walked off. James just glared at me and Carlos excused himself and Kendall just sat here with us.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kendall asked.

"Nothing." I sang letting James shoulder go.

"Good job." It was Cleopatra patting me on the back the two guys head snapped at her in annoyance.

"Should have known you be working with the devil." Kendall spat and walked away with James. Great. Now my friends. Was this really worth it.

LOGANS P.O.V

"Chloe I know you are upset,but you have to-"

"I do trust him Logan. I know its Cleopatra and now I know what I have to do." Chloe said with such confidence that I had to make sure she was the same Chloe. A tear almost fell out my eye.

"My little girl is growing up." I choked. She smacked my arm causing me to laugh. "Alrigjt alright. Need help?" I smirked and she smiled back.

"Of course I need help." She said and looked through her phone. "Aw Dylan. The love of her life. The guy she still has feelings for..."

"The guy who doesn't know she exist." I finished knowing all too well. Cleopatra had told us her life story backstage before we even knew who Chloe was.

"How'd you..."

"She told us her life story." I interrupted her. She nodded.

"So no need for an introductory." I shook my head.

She called Dylan and put it on speaker. It rang for times before Dylan answered. "Hello?" He answered.

"Why hello there Dylan." Chloe smiled into the receiver. I too was smiling like a creep,but Cleopatra deserved this shit.

"Chloe!" He said excitedly. "Haven't heard from you in like...I


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

_**Unknown P.O.V**_

I didn't expect this to happen at all. It was as if fate wasn't going to let me live my life. I wasn't scared or nothing. It's just that...Okay I'm scared. Between the sister rivalry and the camille incident there was no time to think. No time to actually register what the hell is going on. I'm such a fuck up. I wish I knew before hand what the hell is wrong with me. I sighed sitting in the dark room waiting for something to happen. I mean...actually I don't know what I mean any more. I'm just so tired. Something buzzed that caught my attention. There was a light and it just kept buzzing, I finally looked at it. Oh it was my phone. I smacked myself upside the head.

_Yeah you deserved that and you know it._

I know. Everything that is happening is my fault.

"Hello." I answered my phone.

"Whose this?" The oddly unfamliar voice said.

"Whose this? You called me." I started my attitude getting the best of me. Jeez whoever this is better seriously get a life.

_**(Platinum Dork: Okay there's a little bit of something that's going to happen pretty soon. GUYS I'M SORRY I HAVEN'T BEN UPDATING LIKE I BEEN DOING. There has been so much going on. ANYWAY I WILL TRY TO UPDATE AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE. I WILL EVEN TRY BACK TO DOING DOUBLE UPDATES. Forgive me and Happy Holidays. AND ALWAYS REMEMBER YOUR NAME. If you don't remember nothing else. Remember your name. It can save a life.**_

_**Brought to you by the letter C**_

_**And the word CatDog**_

_**P.s. I HAVE AND UPDATE SCHEDULE. *The crowd cheers* IT'S MONDAYS WHILE PEOPLE ARE IN SCHOOL! *The crowd dies down and crickets are heard in the distant.***_

_**Song of the day is: **_

_**Drumroll please**_

_**GET UP By Big Time Rush.**_

_**P.P.S sorry if it's short I didn;t want give out to much on who the unknown person is.**_


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

It's been two weeks since Dylan showed up and nothing was going the way I had planned it. Dylan was flirting with every girl his eyes lays on. It was really annoying. Once I had even caught Dylan having sex with a random girl in the clubs bathroom. How we ended up in the club I don't know. Now we are at Logan's place. the guys are here longer than expected, but I think that there is no more concerts, so i's okay. "Dylan." I sigh once more putting my hands over my face. "That's wrong." Only Logan and I know of my plan. No one else does. Lucky only Logan and I are in their place with Dylan of course.

"Look this is really confusing." Dylan sighs falling on the floor a little too dramatic. Logan sighs annoyed this time.

"Dave.." Dylan interrupts Logan.

"Dylan."

"Whatever. Just go as planned." Logan finishes by saying. I nod in agreement with Logan.

Dylan didn't say anything for awhile and just stared at Logan and I.

"Chloe." Dylan started. "I don't want to do this anymore." He spoke.

"WHY?!" I shouted all up in his face.

"Well...er...because it's not fair to Cleopatra." He scratched the back of his neck.

"And since when did you care about Cleopatra?" I asked the confused looking boy.

"Since...well...er...I...had called her...and...um,...look a bird." He said covering his face with his hands. I smacked him upside the head and he groaned in pain.

"How could you talk to her without telling me? Are you stupid?" I smacked him some more earning another groan.

"I had to." He said in between groans. "I didn't tell her anything."

"Once again..." Smack. "Since when did you care about her?' I smacked him again. "Last time I checked you couldn't stand her." I rested my hand on my leg. He had a hard head. I stared him down till he started to feel uncomfortable. He looked everywhere,but at me. Success.

"Okay. Well I think this thing between you and your sister is stupid. I know she started it,but you always was the mature one out the two of you and took it like a big girl, so I think the only problem is that Cleopatra is a tad bit jealous." Dylan shrunk back,

"Yeah cutting myself and on the verge of suicide before Logan and the rest of the guys showed up." I rolled my eyes. "Yea that's being mature about it." I finished sarcastically.

Dylan didn't say anything. He just looked a bit guilty for not knowing. he wasn't here, s it really didn't matter. That was then this was now. "I'm sor-"

"It's fine." I said cutting him off. Dylan nodded.

"Okay so we are putting this on hold and just roll with whatever we have planned out. Deal." Logan chirped. I almost forgot he was here. I'm such a bad friend. I mentally hit myself

"Deal." I said and Dylan nodded.

"So shall we go to a night club? I heard that this one has pretty girls." he winks at Logan who smacks him upside the head. I think Dylan is used to this by now.

"You say that about all the clubs." I reply.

"And we already been to several with you because you wanted Chloe to show you around town and not to mention...pretty girls." Logan was really sarcastic. Funny.

_**CLEOPATRA P.O.V**_

"Camille." I pace back and fort. "You fucked up. How could you have fucked up?' I say standing in front of her.

"I just couldn't do it." Her head falls slightly. I could hurt her, but I decided against it. I need my pawn for another task to finish.

"That's fine." I say sighing. "But remember James is hanging out with Carlos and Kendall, so I suggest you to hurry and make with the romance." I smirk at her knowingly. She nods her head with out looking at me. I stand towering over her hunched body.

"What if...you throw a party inviting the guys and Chloe and that way..." She shuts up, but I heard almost everything and honestly. I didn't like it.

"I love it." I tell her helping her stand up. "That's perfect. I'm glad I brought you here and not that emo chick.:"

"Lucy is a rocker."

"Batman superman." I tell her and she sighs following me out my room. "We're going to go shopping at the mal. Now." I tell her walking quickly away from my parents and out the door. I didn't even bother to look at them. Their no help t all.

_**Platinum Dork: Okay Rushers. I have had major writers block and I was watching re runs of Big Time Rush to get some help and guess what? It didn't work that much, but I love to watch the show. I wish they would do a season four. Um...I went off topic, so if it sucks you know why. Writers block. I gave a little information about who the Unknown P.O.V is. Lets try and guess and I will update a few more chapters soon. Love you guys. Review. **_


	35. Chapter 35

_**Chapter 35**_

**Cleopatra P.O.V**

Camille and I went to the mall and bought almost everything in the store. I picked out the theme of the party _Witches And Bitches _with the colors of purple and black. Yes. This party was going to be amazing. After we went shopping and stopped by to get some food. Camille realized that we didn't have anything to wear. I had tons of dresses and she was going to borrow some of them whether she liked it or not. That's what I told her anyway and she didn't say anything. GOing out with Camille made me feel normal. Like all this drama in my life can be avoided and honestly I don't know why Camille still hung out with me after everything, from the threats to the...more threats. Yeah, she was a pretty awesome person. I felt...happier...slightly, but not as happy as I will be when I fucking crush Chloe. I smiled to my relief.

Later we went back to the house to start decorating the house for the party.

"You know this is kind of fun." Camille lets me know. ANd it is. I never had this much fun with any body in my entire life.

"Youre right." I smiled at her. "It is fun." I said. I stopped myself from trying to be buddy buddy with her. It wont work. It never does work. I sghed and continued with the decorations. When we were done we sent the invites via email and such. After that was done we ran upstairs to get dress. This time I was doing camilles hair and not her. This time she was going to follow through the plan and fuck James in Chloe bedroom.

I smirked. "Excellent."

_**Okay love birds. Thank you Jackie I know this is short, but I'm running a bit late and I'm also trying to win tickets to see E3 in Feb. at the Rosemont theater yeah. Anyway I have to go and yes I am back. I will try to edit this later just..because any way...review review review and Jackie the writers block will pass and then you will have something to write that's as awesome as awesome and also I'm working on another Story have you guys seen Guess WHo with Bernie Mac and Ashton Kutcher. Hint hint hint. **_


	36. Chapter 36

_**Chapter 36**_

**CHLOE P.O.V **

Cleopatra invited us and by us I mean Logan, Carlos, Kendall, Alexa, James and I. James wasn't really feeling the whole party thing and I didn't blame him it was Cleopatra after all. I'm still tryng to figure oout why she hates me so much. I have a feeling James now bt he isn't telling me. Why? I pondered ths for so long that I hadn't realized that we made it back to the home I grew up in. I haven't been here in awhile, so t feels foreign to me. We waled up the steps and mde it to the doors. I didn't bother knocking, so I just barged n with the rest in tow behind me.

"So the Bitch made it." SOme girl smrking at me ssaid. James stiffened at the side of me looking at whoever this person is.

"Camille." james finally said.

"Love." Love? Love? Love? I know she aint talking about James. MAybe Kendall, but Not. James. Not James. James didn't say anything when I looked at him. He was looking just as confused as me. Some of a bitch.

_**okau guys srr tis is super short. be patient with me winter brea started so just giveme some tme Im posting teis before I befre so yeah...HAPPY HOLIDAYS LOVE YU GYS GET YUR FRIENDS TO REVIEW**_

_**I CANGEDMY TIWTTER NAME**_

_** ItsAlwaysNadia**_

_**sorry for any misppeled words will edit later**_


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

**Chloe P.O.V**

Love? Who is this chick calling Love? It better not be directed at James, cause if it is. He has a lot of explaining to do. "James, Miss me?" I don't like her at all. She's looking and smiling at James. I didn't like her curly hair, her ace, her cotes. That looks like Cleopatra...What a second. I grabbed James arm and dragged him outside. "James," I hissed and he stared at me in shock. Yes, I never hissed at James.

"Chloe. Did I do something wrong?" What...Um...

"No. Its just who the hell is that bitch?' I asked angrily. "I don't like her staring at you with them stupid eyes on her stupide face." I don't like to be jealous and this is the first time ever ad I did not like the feeling.

"What? Camille?" Camille, that's a stupid name.

"Pfft, I dislike her."

"Babe, your the only one for me." James said stepping closer to me closing the tiny space between us. He hugged me. "Chloe, you're the only girl I care about." He kissed the top of my head. I leaned into him. I better be his number one. I actually better be his only number. Eww The green eyed monster called Jealousy is not something I will ever want to feel again.

"Oh Chloe," Cleopatra just had to come ruin the moment between James and I.

"What?" I said not letting James go.

"I need some help, since we are sisters after all." Cleopatra blinked her eye rapidly. James nudged me to go and I followed Cleopatra to an empty room. Now that I think about it...Where are our parents? I haven't seen them in awhile.

"Chloe you are so simple. I swear I hate you so much." Cleopatra said pushing me inside the room. The room was empty with white walls and blood splattered on the walls. What the hell is this? I was scared and there was a t.v. showing all the rooms in the house and outside as well. I saw James walk inside and sit on the couch with Carlos who was passed out and most likely drunk along with Kendall. On the other screen there was Logan talking to some guy. He had jet black hair and his features were chiseled. He looked like a supermodel. He was pretty hot. I'll give him that much.

"What the hell is this?" I asked turning around to see Cleopatra closing the door slowly.

"Oh this." She pointed around stopping the door halfway. "Is your new room." With that and a menacing laugh I was locked in the room never to come out. She's lucky there's a light. The only thing I can do is watch the small t.v. into a bigger t.v. I just hope James wont do anything...or that chick Camille wont do anything. I trust James a hundred percent. I just don't trust that bitch wearing Cleopatra's clothes. I wonder if she is working for her? And whose blood is the walls? This room held so many questions and yet it was creepy as hell. I didn't like this one bit. I was scared and I had no way of escape. None.

**Camille P.O.V**

"Camille," Cleopatra called walking in with a sneaky smile which I came to understand when she smiles like that, something went right. "Chloe is disposed of."

"Y-Y-you killed her?" I asked afraid of her answer. Her smile widen which meant yes. Oh god. I didn't want this to happen.

"No stupid, she's locked in the room." She laughed. That's not funny. I cant believe I let her blackmail me in this. Okay, so I did cheat on my boyfriend Chad with Jet, but that's beside the point. It was just Chad was gone and Jet was there. Oh how I wished I never did that.

"Oh..." I smiled not letting it reach my eyes. She didn't seem to notice or she just didn't care. I'm going to say the ladder, which is she don't care. "The plan." I mumbled and put on my best flirty face and sauntered over to where James sat waiting for Chloe. Only if he knew. I feel so bad now. I can't, but I have to. Cleopatra would probably kill me. I gulped walking over to James. I stared at Carlos and Kendall and they were in a drunken sleep. I fixed myself and sat on James lap.

"Hey babe, missed me." I smirked in a sexy way or at least I hoped it was sexy enough.

"What's wrong with you face Camille?" James asked and I knew I failed.

"Uh...Nothing. I just missed you so much." I whispered getting closer to his face.

"Um...I'm not single anymore, so this will never work." He said trying to push me off. I put all my weight on his lap. He was shocked as hell. I didn't like the face he made. I kissed him pressing my lips hard on his. James mumbled trying to push me. I straddled his lap and that wasn't working either, so I kissed him on his neck and sucked on various spots causing him to moan lightly.

I cant believe this. I hate myself so much.

**Chloe P.O.V**

I stared at the screen where that girl was kissing James and it seemed James liked it. Oh my god. He must be enjoying it. My eyes swelled with tears. This is terrible. James...I knew it was to good to be true. This love will have never lasted. My heart broke as I continued to watch this. I couldn't take my eyes off the situation. This...How could he...The tears came and I couldn't take this anymore. I cried, cried, and cried so more. I didn't know what else to do. Crying seemed like the only thing to do. "James...why?" I asked no one in general. I sat on that hard floor crying.

I hate this, I hate that girl, and I hate James most of all.

**_It's not that I wasn't into this anymore thins just came up and the holiday break started and it seemed like things are just going wrong for me as the year is coming to the end, so I just wrote smaller chapters to show you all what's actually happening to James and Chloe relationship. I'm glad you pointed that out for me Jen. Thank you so much. I will try to make these next few chapters longer and better. Thanks again. _**

**_P.S. Happy Holidays_**

**_P.P.S. Should I continue to do that Some things about me or no? Review and let me know._**

**_Xoxoxox_**

**_With out you this story will have not made it any where. Just sitting up there like...a sack of tomatoes. You read that right. -x_**

**_Oh and Chad is my made up character for Camille. That's her secret._**


End file.
